SakuraGetsu
by Starling Rix
Summary: Byakuya x OC: A romance story between Rue Yoruhime Lieutenant of Squad 6 And Captain Kuchiki. But something horrible lurks in the back of Rue's mind...where did she come from? Why are her powers so different to normal shinigami? What is she?
1. Promotions

"Renjiiiii!" He only just managed to turn round before I slammed into him. I must have surprised him, otherwise he wouldn't have almost fell over. Renji is rarely taken off guard so I was feeling rather smug when I locked my arms around his neck in a chokehold.

"Look at you, newly promoted captain of squad five!" I said excitedly, swinging on his neck. He was a good foot higher than me so my feet didn't even touch the ground. His gruff laugh rippled from his throat as he lowered me to the ground.

"Whoa, you're getting pretty good at shunpo. I only sensed you at the last millisecond. Even then you almost knocked me flat." He grinned wolfishly as I looked at his face. His dark brown eyes had the smallest tint of red in them, making them look a dangerous burgundy colour. And his shock,-red hair was tied up in his original, spiky ponytail near the top of his head. He was wearing his new high-tech glasses around his forehead. They were almost opaque from the outside but he let me look through them once, it was like looking through clear glass. I smiled back and embraced him hard.

"Congrats Ren. It's nice to see friends achieve their goals." He chuckled quietly and hugged me back twice as hard, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Well it should be me congratulating you. Miss Lieutenant of squad six. You moved up an entire seat. An entire class! Welcome to captain-class Rue!" I could hear the smile in his voice. I grinned when I said.

"Hey, you'll have to get another tattoo. Where you going to put it? There's not much space left." Renji had this tradition for when he got promoted of did something of great importance. He got tattoos. Most of his chest and back were covered in them. Beautiful black tribal patterns wound their way across his muscular skin. He even has some on his eyebrows, which completely made Renji…Renji I suppose.

"Well, I ain't gonna show you where I'm getting my next one," he chuckled. "Too private."

"EWWW! Ren, that's gross. How much torture do you want the guy that does them put through," I squealed, laughing at the same time. He unlocked me from his embrace and put his strong arms around my shoulders.

"I'm just kidding Rue. I'm not that brave, or stupid either."

"The last part can easily be detested," I interrupted. He grinned and tightened his hold momentarily.

"Hey, little squirt." He grinned and carried on. "I'm not getting any more tattoos, I have enough to be honest and my vanity is quite content for a while. I'm not gonna get anything. My pride's full to burst with this promotion." We sat down on a bench in the squad five barracks, or Renji's barracks to be utterly precise. The sun was setting over the sereitei, casting a beautiful golden glow on the buildings around us. Renji sat down in the middle of the bench, stretching his long arms over the top of the wooden frame. I sat on his left side, leaning my head on his shoulder and gazing out onto the glittering roof tiles of the surrounding buildings.

"What colour silk are you going to have on the inside of your captains Haori?" I asked quietly. A haori was a special white cloak captains of the court guard squads to signify their rank. All the captains had different colours on the inside. Captain of squad 13 had burgundy, and squad 11 had a dark violet and squad two had orange. I couldn't remember the others, nor could I care to. The sunset was almost hypnotic, making me feel sleepy. Renji thought for a moment before he answered.

"I'm going to get a sleeveless haori, with blood red silk the same colour as Zabimaru's hilt wrap." Zabimaru was the name of Renji's zanpakuto. It was very powerful, he didn't have it with him, but I could feel it's presence. But I could feel the lingering power of the previous captain of squad five. Sosuke Aizen. Betrayer of the soul society. He had almost killed Renji when he had escaped with the Menos Grande he had made a pact with. It chilled me. I unconsciously shivered before I had chance to stop myself. I saw glanced up at Renji as he rubbed my shoulders.

"You cold?" He asked, looking down at me. I shook my head.

"It's just, I can feel his presence. His power still lingers here," I whispered. I didn't need to elaborate on who "he" was. I felt Renji's body go very tense next to me. Renji whispered thorugh his teeth.

"His presence is going to be obliterated. One day, we'll find him and kill him just like a traitor like him should be." I glanced slowly at the small patch of grass in front of us. Waiting until his seething anger dissipated before I spoke again.

"What is Captain Kuchiki like?" Renji chortled for a second.

"Captain Kuchiki? Well, he can act very cold, noble, pompous and arrogant at times. He's a truly amazing soul reaper. I'm glad I got to serve under him, he's…"

I cut him off quickly.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet him in the squad six barracks ten minutes ago." Damn, my first day and I'm late! I kissed Renji quickly on the cheek and said quickly.

"I'll tell you if I get demoted tomorrow." Renji just chuckled, it was the last sound I heard before I used shunpo to make it to the barracks.


	2. Authority

I couldn't believe it. Late. Goddamn late on my first day as a lieutenant. This was messed up. My anxiousness obliterated the beautiful feeling of speed. Cutting through the air like a blade. But no. This was urgent. I could get demoted. I didn't want that, for too many reasons, I could not lose my position. The door to his office was huge, with a large number six written on with black ink in beautiful calligraphy. I could see the dim candle light through the thin membrane of the door, hear the swift moving of a sure hand across thick paper. He was in there. I took a deep breath and slowly slid the door open. The room was spacious, smelling sweetly of cinnamon. The kido lantern was glittering sliently in the middle of the high ceiling. I swept my eyes across the room, trying to prolong the inevitability of my eyes meeting his. He was sat at a desk in the centre of the room, with a brush in his hand, moving promptly across the page. His head was only slightly bowed over the paper, he was more looking out of the bottom of his eyes, which to me looked like he had them closed. His smooth black hair fell gently over his shoulders, his pale skin warmed by the candle at his side, his dark lashes casting shadows down his cheekbones. Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of squad six. My captain.

"Captain Kuchiki," I addressed him formally, like any lieutenant would. His writing did not pause, he did not look up at me. I waited patiently until he finished the page and put his brush down. I noticed that his fingers were very slender and long. Perfect hands. He crossed his arms and slowly lifted his gaze towards me. His eyes did not fully meet mine, like he was looking through me. They were a deep violet, expressionless, almost arrogant. They were the exact same colour and texture of bellflowers. They stared through me, like I wasn't there, like I didn't exist. His expression was guarded for some reason, concealing something, hiding something. What was it? His deep, fluid words cut through my thoughts like a piercing blade, sharp and painful.

"Yes, Lieutenant Yoruhime?" his voice made my pulse pick up. I couldn't miss the authority that it held. That pure, intense voice ran over his tongue smoothly and rang through the room like a bell. The kido lamp flickered in response to the noise. My own words were shaky and unsure as I bowed my head.

"My apologies Captain. I have no excuse for my lateness." I looked up sheepishly to find that he had picked up the paper and was stacking it neatly with the pile on his left side.

"Make sure it does not happen again," he said in that detached tone of voice. I frowned at his dismissal. Wasn't this supposed to be a meeting in which we got to now each other? I stood in the doorway, unsure of whether to step in and sit, or step out and leave.

"Is there anything that I could do Captain?" I asked, uncertainty showing clearly in my voice. Along with confusion, and many other emotions that I didn't understand. He didn't look at me when he stood up. His walk was slow and confident, his chin up arrogantly. He kept on walking until he was next to me. The top of my head only reached his collarbone. A shiver gripped my spine and shook me slightly. I sensed how much power he had, it was monstrous. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes to find him staring directly at me. His eyes weren't as guarded as before. They held a strange, unsatisfied curiosity in the violet depths. I only saw it for an instant before they became guarded again.

"Come here, tomorrow. At noon," he said in an irritated tone. He swept past me, his haori brushing my left side. The smell overwhelmed my senses, I could taste the sweet cinnamon on my tongue. I turned to watch him leave…but he was already gone. I stared at the setting sun, shaken and wondering. I felt strangely hurt at his detached, impersonal tone. It was as if I didn't matter. I needed to speak to my father. Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of squad thirteen.


	3. Father

Father's pale, sickly face always made my heart ache when I looked at him. His illness was permanent, it would never leave. It was upsetting when I saw him cough up blood for minutes on end. I tried to help him as best as I could, but his battle was solitary, I couldn't share his pain. The illness has made his hair turn white, but his face remained youthfull, and full of life. Full of smiles, full of laughter. It made me happy to see the crinkles at the corner of his eyes become slightly deeper. But I could see in his eyes, he would always be in pain, but he tried his best to hide it from everyone. He didn't want to look weak. But he was an amazing shinigami. He was the first to become a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. He was my idol. He adopted me into his life when he found me, half dead in the farthest reaches of the soul society. I had no memories of my time before that fateful day, but I decided that it didn't matter. I owe Jushiro my life, and if he ever asked, he would have it. His small house was situated on a platform in the middle of the lake outside the squad thirteen barracks. I scraped the heels of my sandals against the smooth bridge, listening to the soft burble of the water as its glass-like surface was broken by Koi fins. I could see that the candles had been lit and there was husky laughter emanating from the house. I smiled softly. It appeared that I wouldn't be the only one visiting Jushiro tonight. I opened the door quietly to see Jushiro sat cross-legged on his cushion with a sake cup in his hand. He was facing Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad eight, his old friend from a very long time ago. They graduated for captains at the same time. Captain Kyoraku was artistically flamboyant. He wore a woman's pink flowered kimono over his captain's uniform and his straw hat was laid next to the cushion he was sat on. His short beard stretched over his chin, his long coppery hair was tied up at the nape of his neck. His toffee coloured eyes shone in the candle-light as he poured himself another shot of sake. The atmosphere made me smile, it was friendly and familiar. Jushiro turned his bright green eyes towards me and smiled.

"Ah Rue, welcome home," he said in his soft voice. Shunsui also turned at me and materialised another sake cup and filled it to the brim. His husky voice was pleasant and cheery.

"No doubt you'll be needing this after today," he said, handing me the cup. I took it and thanked him. I did need it. I sipped at the strong drink, it flamed down my throat, leaving behind a faint tickle and making my eyes water. Shunsui laughed at my expression and ruffled my hair.

"Still not used to it, eh Rue?" he chuckled. I patted my hair down and took another sip, smiling widely. I caught Jushiro's worried expression before he smiled with me.

"So.." he began. "How was your first day, Rue?" I pulled a cushion out of the cupboard and sat down.

"Well, I was ten minutes late…" Shunsui's soft chuckle distracted me. I looked at him and he just shrugged and said.

"Bet he wasn't too happy, eh?" I blushed slightly and glanced sheepishly at Jushiro. His enquiring gaze forced me to continue.

"Well, he didn't really seem that bothered. He was really detached, and…well, I know it sounds rude, but he seems really arrogant. His eyes are so cold." I finished the cup, letting the heat of the drink calm me in front of the two captains.

"Hmmm," I heard Jushiro sigh. "Byakuya is like that. He is uncannily perceptive, but he does act arrogant and uncaring sometimes. He is a very complex person. He often comes down here to watch the Koi. He's a hard person to decipher." I was surprised with Jushiro's description of Captain Kuchiki. Shunsui filled my cup and grinned wolfishly at me.

"You seem to know him well," I mumbled, almost embarrassed for some reason. Jushiro chuckled softly and put his hand on mine.

"I've known him since he was a child. He's grown into a fine man, despite his airs and graces which he sometimes takes too far." I steadily met his deep green eyes with my own.

"The more time you spend with him, you'll get to understand him better." He winked, which I knew that this conversation wasn't over. He'd finish off when Shunsui had left. Captian Kyoraku barked a laugh and started telling me how he had been scolded by Nanao for sleeping on the job. I smiled and laughed with him, but I still felt uncomfortable. Like someone was breathing down my neck, like someone was watching. I would talk to Jushiro.


	4. Time

**Shunsui left a short while afterwards, ruffling my hair yet again and mumbling something incoherent. He was half drunk, he finished the entire bottle of sake. I only had two cups and was already feeling slightly dizzy. Then it was just me and Jushiro. He was looking at me intently with his emerald eyes, I could also see the worry in them. He then asked.**

"**Are you upset?" I frowned and shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak, he would be able to tell straight away that I was lying. I looked away from his perceptive eyes and gazed blankly at the opposite wall. I saw jushiro shake his head out of the corner of my eye. Usually, I would tell him anything, sober of not. But I felt strangely protective about my feelings, almost embarrassed. I didn't understand how I was so easily offended by Captain Kuchiki's brusque and detached manner. **

"**Rue," he began softly. "I know you better than that. It's just the way he is sometimes. It takes time. He'll open up when you get to know each other better."**

"**As if he'd want to know," I'd made it sound more bitter than I intended. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before placing his hand on mine. I reluctantly raised my eyes to his.**

"**You'll understand in time Rue. Whenever you need to talk, I'll be here. I'll always be here for you, my daughter," he said, patting my hand. I felt lucky. Lucky that I had him as a father. I don't think anyone could be as compassionate as Jushiro. I smiled weakly as he kissed my forehead. **

"**Well," he said, yawning. "I suppose we'd both be getting to bed now. We need to sleep off that sake. Plus you've got a big day ahead of you Rue." He smiled and winked at me. I watched him get up and walk into his room. I suppose I wanted to go to bed, I didn't want to make Captain Kuchiki even more irritated. But I just wasn't tired enough. I got up and went to sit on the bridge for a while. The evening air was cool as it caressed my feverish forehead. I have to remind myself never to let Shunsui tempt me into having that much sake again. I peered over the bridge to look at my reflection. My dark brown hair only just managed to reach past my shoulders. I had strange hair. There were two streaks of pure white at the front, then the tips gradually faded to an inky black. I twirled the strand in my fingers, it shone prettily in the moonlight. My skin was deathly pale, it looked like pure marble in the moonlight. I hated my skin, it contrasted terribly with my shihakusho*. Renji used to tease me about being a ghost. It was really obvious when I blushed. Right now it was flushed slightly from the sake. My lips, another thing I hated. They looked like I was constantly pouting. Maybe the best feature on my face was my eyes. They were a deep golden colour. Like topaz, they glittered. I blinked at the person in the water. My lashes were very thick, my eyes were perfectly framed by them. I gave a lopsided smile and looked out onto the lake, hugging my knees. On the other side, there was a dark figure staring at me. I could made out three stripes of white on the top of its head. Like Captain Kuchiki's kensikan*. My eyes widened in shock. Why was he here? And why was he looking at me? Captain Kuchiki remained very still, watching me for at least two minutes. I stayed still too, I dare not move. I could see very clearly in the dark. I could see his penetrating stare, he probably thought I could see his eyes at this distance, but they were so clear. It was like he was standing less than a meter away. They held the very same un-satisfaction that they had a few hours ago. But, they also looked pained, as if someone was twisting a knife in his back. I could distinctly smell the cinnamon as the breeze lifted his haori, I let the smell fill my senses. I heard the ruffle of his shihakusho, and his slow, rhythmic breathing. I saw him cock his head slightly…then disappear. Was I asleep? Surely it was a dream. Why would he continuously stare at me like that? **


	5. Zanpakuto

I woke slowly the next morning. The effects of the sake I suppose. Jushiro was gently shaking me and whispering my name.

"Rue, Rue. Come on sweetheart. Renji's here." Renji was here? Why? I yawned and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, for some reason, I was staring at the sky. I got up and looked around me, I was still outside. But someone had put my sheets over me. I looked at Jushiro, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't want to move you. You looked really peaceful," he mumbled. I smiled and patted his hand, which was on my shoulder. I looked out in vain at the other side of the lake. As if he's still be there.

"Thanks Father," I murmured, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Anyway," I asked. "Why is Renji here?"

"Oh, he has a message from Captain Kuchiki, he said something about your zanpakuto. Plus he wanted to see if you got demoted…in a friendly way of course," Jushiro replied. I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"I didn't get demoted Ren!" I shouted to him. I heard his chuckle from out here. I grinned and told Jushiro I'd be five minutes. I'd slept in yesterdays shihakusho and needed to change. I rushed to my room, and picked out a fresh set of clothes from my wardrobe. They smelt faintly of crushed pine needles. I breathed in the scent. It was the first thing I had smelled when I had awoken at Jushiro's home after he found me. It was a homely scent. I put it on and brushed the knots out of my hair. I walked over to my mattress and picked up my zanpakuto. It was very light and familiar to my touch, like it had been waiting for me to hold it. The silk on the hilt was midnight blue, flawless and perfect. The guard was silver, with beautiful markings engraved into the metal. Every zanpakuto had unique engravings on the guard, but I thought mine were especially pretty. The blade itself was unusually long for a zanpakuto. Maybe three or four inches longer than the average. Plus, it was a hell of a lot sharper than any blade I had come across. He scabbard was crisscrossed with silver string, which made it easier to grip to release the sword. Each zanpakuto had a unique name. And mine was called Yorutora, the night tiger. I cradled it in my arms, like a baby, a very long, sharp and deadly baby. I hurried to the main room to see Renji and Jushiro sat on cushions, talking. Renji had finally got his haori, it was sleeveless, and I could see the faint glimmer of the blood-red silk on the inside. He smiled when he saw me and stood up.

"Hey squirt," he said friendly, patting me on the back. A bit too hard. I playfully punched his arm.

"Hi Ren." He rolled his eyes when he fully looked at me.

"Rue, you look wasted girl," he exclaimed, in mock surprise. I blinked and shrugged.

"Captain Kyoraku came round, what more can I say," I explained, going red. I didn't look that bad did I? Renji roared with laughter, and so did Jushiro. But his laugh was slightly weaker. He put his arm around my shoulders and said to Jushiro.

"You mind if I take her for a walk for a while, Captain? It looks like she's still half asleep." Jushiro simply nodded and smiled at me.

"Take care Rue. Have fun today." I smiled back and walked out with Renji.

"So," he began once we'd crossed the bridge. "How many did you have?"

"Two," I answered. Renji seemed to find this greatly amusing and started going on about how he could down that without even blinking. I was only half listening, my head was turned slightly, looking over to the other side of the lake. It still confused me. Why was Captain Kuchiki out there last night? I know he liked to come down here to look at the Koi, but why me? I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that Renji's face was only millimetres away from my own.

"Your head in the clouds?" He said, grinning. I pushed his face away, smirking myself.

"Nah," I answered, noticing Renji's arm was still around my shoulders. Being friends with Renji was as easy as breathing. I loved him like he was my own brother. I rested my haed on his shoulder and asked.

"What did you say to Captain Kuchiki then?" He looked down at me and laughed.

"Oh, you want to know if he was bad-mouthing you, eh?"

"What?! No, no. It's not that…" He cut me off.

"Nah, I know. He said that you looked quite promising, and he wanted to test you today."

"He said that I was promising?!" The idea surprised me. From the almost-contempt in his eyes, I would have thought that he would have wanted to get rid of me. Not say that I was promising.

"Well, he didn't exactly say that. But I could tell it from the tone of his voice," Renji shrugged and kept walking. Well, I knew things were too good to be true.

"But," He began, again. "He looked like someone was twisting a knife in his back. He looked in pain when he was talking about you." Pain? Like the eyes I saw last night? I just didn't understand.

"Well, here we are." I looked up to see the huge door with the number six painted on. Anxiety curled in my stomach like a tense snake. "I'll see you later." Renji quickly disappeared from my side. Leaving me and the person on the other side of the door.


	6. Disrespect

I raised my hand to the smooth , taut cloth of the door. I ran my fingers along it's length, trying to take comfort in the cool feel of it. I then grasped the wooden frame and slid it open. He was in the same position as when I last saw him, sat down, his hands folded over each other, and his eyes. Staring with the same cold, detached stare. I mentally flinched at his expression. It looked like he didn't care. I looked at the floor and clutched my zanpakuto closer.

"Captain Abarai told me to bring my zanpakuto today, Captain," I said quietly, as if not wishing to disturb the serene quality of his face. He raised his eyebrow slightly and motioned for me to come forwards. I stumbled the first few steps, staring at the floor. His voice broke through my nervousness.

"I wished to examine it," his voice was like a dagger of ice slipping through my ribs. I dared to look at his expression. His eyes were locked with mine for an instant, but in that small space of time, I fell into those purple depths. Falling deeper and deeper, only wanting to fall deeper. He broke contact and held his hand out to take my sword. I unwillingly placed her into his hand, brushing his skin ever so lightly. His hand shook at the touch, but quickly regained control as he almost snatched her away from me. I sat in front of the desk, anxious for him to finish and give her back to me. It was like giving a piece of my soul away. His slender fingers lightly stroked the silver string on the scabbard, his eyes taking in everything he could see. He moved onto the guard and traced the patterns then lead onto the hilt. He held this closer to his eyes, trying to discern the colour. Once he was satisfied, he drew her out of her scabbard. The gleam of the metal stung my eyes, so bright and full of life. He ran his finger ever so lightly across the blade, I knew better than to do that. It cut his finger almost immediately. He pulled in his hand and examined the wound with curious eyes. I was sure he was wondering how sharp the blade was, how unnatural it was. I was almost smug, but I didn't let it show. He put the blade back in the scabbard and handed her back to me. He was careful this time not to touch me. I took the hilt and felt relief spread through my body. I rested her on my lap and looked up at Captain Kuchiki. He had already healed his finger with a small kido spell. I could smell the metallic tang of the spell on the air. He took a deep breath and said.

"It is a very beautiful zanpakuto, and one of the longest I have seen. Tell me," he cocked his head slightly, staring at me, like he wanted to burn out my eyes.

"Do you sharpen her?" The question took me by surprise. I have never had to sharpen her. She has been as deadly as she is since I could remember. I shook my head nervously, watching his frown deepen.

"Have you used kido to make it that sharp then?" He asked, a slight bit of impatience showing in his fluid voice. I was so surprised with the question I audibly gasped. To use kido on a zanpakuto was unworthy. Anyone who did that didn't deserve to have a zanpakuto. Did he have such a low view of me? Did he think me weak? I decided to answer him in words this time, not daring to look at his expression.

"I would never imbue a spell into her. It's disrespectable, I wouldn't." I tried not make my voice sound as upset as I felt, but my attempt was fruitless. I heard his deep breathing. I noticed that he breathed like a sleeping person, I didn't believe that someone could be so relaxed whilst awake.

"I see," he interrupted. "Well, I asked you to bring you're zanpakuto so I could examine her. But I also asked because I wanted to see the extent of your powers, but, training with the zanpakuto would be dangerous now. So we will use wooden swords instead." He abruptly stood and walked towards the door swiftly. But I could still smell the tang of cinnamon as he unsettled the air around me. I breathed it in, savouring the smell. I got up and followed him through the door, towards the squad six training room. I walked within a respectable distance from him, but I was close enough to reach out and touch his back without too much effort. But being this close meant hat I was almost overwhelmed by the scent. It was like a drug, I craved it, I needed it, I wanted it. He stopped at the fourth training room, opening the door without a sound.


	7. Analysis

The room was so dark, but I quickly adjusted. My eyes were excellent in the dark, an effect of the gold irises. I could see that the room was very long and wide, at least four times the size of Captain Kuchiki's office. It smelled faintly of kido and a musky, woody smell which I couldn't put my finger on. He walked slowly into the room, grabbing two wooden swords from the wall. I followed, confused. Should I get one, or is has he got mine?

"Close the door," he ordered softly. I did so, letting the last of the light die. My eyesight was still good, I could see he was standing in the corner furthest away from me. But then I realised something. Me. And him. Alone in the semi-darkness. I was thankful for the darkness, because I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and stain them a deep red.

"Now," he began. "Try and take a sword from my hand." I frowned slightly. He wanted me to take a sword? He probably thought that my eyes did not adjust as well as they did. I would show him. An odd desire to impress overpowered my embarrassment. It was time for me to show off. I turned away from him and stepped forwards into a crouch, letting my muscles tense for a spring. I wanted him to think that I was unsure where he was, because I would surprise him. I would use shunpo to get behind him, and steal the sword from his grasp. I sprung, and quick as lightening, launched myself into shunpo. I had already outstretched my arm, ready to take the sword from him. I appeared exactly where I planned, my fingers already touching the wood, reaching over his shoulder. I was about to close my hand around it when the overwhelming scent of his skin sent me into a daze that only lasted an instant, but it felt like an eternity. The rich smell of cinnamon almost beckoned to me, almost asked me to get closer. But I realised that it wasn't the smell. It was me that wanted to get closer. This was the closest I had ever been, and the closeness made my skin burn and my cheeks flare to life with a bright red pulse. I enclosed my hand upon the sword, but by then, Captain Kuchiki had realised my presence. He tore the sword from my grasp, leaving my left hand completely numb. I held my throbbing hand close to my chest. He only stood a metre from me, I lifted my head to see what he thought. But his eyes were guarded again, closed off, so I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"I was warned of your skill with shunpo by Renji beforehand," he began, his voice even and betraying no emotion. "Even then, you took hold of the sword before I realised. Your eyesight must be excellent in this light. This is exceeds my expectations considerably. You are at least as fast as a captain" His words shocked me. I didn't think that he would be impressed with my shunpo. I always thought it would be a standard, lieutenant-level style shunpo. But to say it was at least as fast as a captain exceeded my own expectations of myself. He threw the sword gently toward me. I knew he was going to throw it before he did. I caught it nimbly with my right hand, analysing the weight and working out how fast I could swing it according to my strength.

"Now," he said, interrupting my calculations. "How good are you when it comes to fighting?" He then disappeared from my senses. For some inexplicable reason, like instinct, I knew where he was going to appear. I almost backed away from the space, but I realised he was testing my abilities with a sword. So I ran to the space…but he was already prepared. My sword came into contact with his inches from his body. I looked into his eyes, which now had no mask, they were filled with surprise. I almost grinned as I swung my sword away and went for him again. He met my attack smoothly, she surprise swiftly leaving his eyes. Then it began again. An endless dance of wooden swords. It looked almost graceful, his footsteps almost matching my own, his sword connecting with mine with an unspeakable force. We were like this for at least twenty minutes, I let him analyse how I gripped the sword, how I struck, attacked and parried when he occasionally went on the offensive. I was enjoying myself, I had never spent so much time with him before, doing the thing I enjoy. I decided that I would impress him with my shunpo again. I would feign attacking and use shunpo to get behind him. I went in to strike again, and he parried just like I expected he would, because I was not the only one being analysed. I stopped less than an inch away from his sword and flung myself into shunpo, straining myself to be as fast as possible. But my eagerness to impress lead me to miscalculate where I was landing. My shins and knees came into contact with his back, so effectively, I was kneeling on it. I felt his muscles tense beneath my knees. Then, before I realised what I was doing, I slipped the wooden sword in front of his throat, his bare skin touching the dull surface. I heard him gasp in surprise. I had won, but I was disgusted by what I had done. I had gone in for the kill. What kind of instinct was this?! I flung myself off his back and hit the wall hard. I leaned against it, gasping for breath. Captain Kuchiki stood up straight from the half-crouch I had forced him into when I landed on his back and turned towards me. His eyes were confused, bewildered, and angry at the same time.

"This session is over," he muttered in a strained voice, hanging up the sword and swiftly leaving the room.


	8. Apologies

I stood there, gasping for breath that just wouldn't reach my lungs. I looked at the sword in my hands, grateful that we had practiced with these. If we had trained with our own lethal zanpakuto, then I would have slit his throat without hesitation. I felt sick. Unbearably so, that I would kill my own captain with so little thought. I cast the sword away from me like it was a snake and looked at my hands, almost questioning them, questioning my own sense of morality. I stared wide eyes at the door which Captain Kuchiki had left through. The room was still saturated with the smell of cinnamon which drove my senses crazy. I had to apologise. I ran out of the door and saw that he was leaning against the rails, facing away from me. I frowned as I saw the muscles in his arm stiffen and his knuckles turn white from the strain of grabbing the banister. I got down on my knees, staring at the floor as I apologised.

"A thousand apologies Captain Kuchiki. I should have not let myself get so carried away." I heard the rustle of his clothes as he turned towards me. I looked up meekly through my eyelashes. He was staring straight through me, his eyes tight and guarded. I lowered my head. I felt so disgusted with myself.

"Stand up, Lieutenant Yoruhime," he said. His voice was like silk on velvet, it made my heart pulse so loud that I thought that he could hear it. I stood slowly, realising that there was very little room between us. I had to be careful not to touch him, or I would end up never wanting to let go. I raised my head last, looking into his bright eyes.

"You are a type of shinigami of which I have never seen before," he began, his voice gentle but full of authority. "Your shunpo is outstanding, and your sword skills are exceptionally good for someone of your rank. But, you let your passion for fighting get to your head, and you do not think clearly." The way he said passion made shivers crawl down my spine. His voice was so rich, so smooth, so fluid I could hardly breathe. I felt his gaze linger on my face slightly, making me blush slightly. I looked down at the floor, tapping my sandals together, waiting for him to say more.

"Please follow me," he ordered. I followed him without hesitation, watching his haori ripple in the slight breeze. I felt phenomenally proud of his analysis. He thought I was a good shinigami. My training with Jushiro had pulled off. I watched him walk, with a possessive edge. I analysed the way he walked, the way he held his head, the way his pitch-black hair flowed with the breeze, casting off the scent of cinnamon. I breathed it in, letting myself enjoy the light breeze and the chirping of birds. The sun was warm on my face, but I was quite aware, that a different source of heat made my cheeks feel balmy. He lead me back to his office where he sat down at his desk. I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. I rested my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto, trying to take comfort in the warmth of her soul which pulsed through the blade. After un-necessarily straightening everything on his desk, he looked at me. I felt the breeze behind me blow into the room. Instantly, Captain Kuchiki's eyes tightened and he motioned to the desk on the other side of the room. It was in the furthest possible space away from him. I frowned as I sat down and looked at the paperwork in front of me. It seemed quite simple. I picked up my brush and got to work immediately. My writing was quick and neat, not a blotch or a misspelled word anywhere. I finished my pile in under ten minutes. I checked through it twice to see if it was all correct, then got up to hand it in to Captain Kuchiki. I stood next to him, breathing in his scent with more ease than before. I had grown used to it, but it never failed to raise my heartbeat. He scanned through it quickly, and handed it back to me.

"It's immaculate. Nothing to fault. You may leave now," he said abruptly. I stood there, holding my papers, looking like and idiot. Leave and do what? There was nothing else to do.

"Uhm, Captain?" I enquired, nervous and anxious. He looked up from his work with hard eyes, penetrating my very soul. I swallowed and took a deep breath before asking.

"Is there anything else I could do, because…Father is working and there's nothing else to do?" He frowned slightly and stared at me, as if trying to work out what I wanted. But I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to spend more time with him. I bowed my head at the floor, so he couldn't see my expression. I focused in on the sound of his deep breathing.

"There's nothing left here for you to do," He said hastily. For some reason, I felt as if he was lying to me, as if he wanted me to leave because he didn't want me to be near him. I almost didn't blame him, I almost would have killed. Even before I was going to ask he interrupted, his voice harsh and rough.

"Please leave Lieutenant." He wasn't even looking at me. I saw the brush in his hand shake slightly from the pressure. I couldn't move. My throat felt tight. He added again, but softer.

"Please." I stepped backwards and out of the office, only looking back when the door was about to close. He was staring at me. His eyes full of pain.


	9. Patience

It was only when my forehead really started to ache when I decided to stop my hour long frown session. Why does he look at me like that? I just don't understand why he looks in so much pain, so much confusion and anger. His coldness was designed to give him some room, but I only found myself getting closer and closer. One day, I would slip and drown. I shook my head and rested my hand on Yorutora. I had returned to father's house after Captain Kuchiki told me to leave, and had sat there, trying to decipher why he was the way he was with me. Renji had told me that he could be cold, but, this was something completely different. That inconsolable pain behind his eyes that he guarded, I wanted to know. What was the source? How could I help? Could I help? I rested my head in my hands and tried not to think about it. I heard the heavy footsteps of someone on the bridge. I smirked as I recognised them. Renji slid open the door and grinned at me. I smiled back and patted the cushion next to the door.

"I wondered where you were," he began, sliding the door shut and sitting down next to me. "I went to Captain Kuchiki's office, but he said there was nothing left for you to do so he sent you home." I looked up at him and shrugged. He took my chin and lifted my head. He looked deep into my eyes, trying to find out what I was thinking. I didn't bother to shield them, I let him rifle through my emotions. He sighed and let me go.

"What's wrong, 'lil squirt? You're wearing the same expression that Captain Kuchiki has when I asked him about you" he asked sliding his arm round my shoulders. I leaned against his arm.

"Well," I started. "It's like he doesn't want me around. I whizzed through my paperwork and he just told me to leave. And there's the training session…" My voice faltered. He shook me a little bit, motioning for me to go on. I told him about the terrible session, of how I got carried away. The memory was painful. Renji just chuckled. It made me so angry, I poked him in the ribs, which only made him laugh more. I found myself laughing too as we engaged in a huge tickle fight. Renji was evil. He pinned my arms above my head and made me laugh until tears streamed from my eyes and I couldn't breathe. When he finished, he laid down next to me and held my hand.

"I don't think that Captain Kuchiki is going to hold it against you. It took me ages to get to know him. It just takes time I suppose," he said softly in my ear. I squeezed his hand and sighed.

"That's exactly what Jushiro said to me," I replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Does that mean I'm wise?" He laughed. I grinned and shook his hand.

"I doubt it, but you both know Captain Kuchiki better than me."

"I don't get why you're wanting to understand him so quickly. It's like you're desperate to try and get to know him. I would have killed for him to dismiss me after only an hour of work. Yet, you want to stay in that stuffy office with the scent of cinnamon that used to drive me crazy. I had to have a bath every time I came out of that place." Renji was oddly perceptive today. But he was right, painfully so. I was desperate to understand.

"I only want to know why he looks at me in such a way, why so much pain is in his eyes." Renji rolled over to look me in the eyes, I looked at him. He was frowning, brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"You look the same, Rue. Exactly the same. And I feel the same. I want to understand why you look like that," he murmured softly. I blushed and looked away.

"You're the best friend I've had in this place, I feel as if you can read me like a book," I answered him, my voice a whisper. He shrugged.

"I was patient. When Jushiro brought you here, you were so scared. The first time I looked at you, you thought that I wanted to kill you. I waited, and you slowly opened up to me and Jushiro." Renji was right. It had taken me months to settle in in the sereitei. And that it had taken time. I just needed to be patient. This urgency was unnecessary. My head agreed with this theory. However, my heart was more defiant, and, as usual, I let it overrule my head.


	10. Persistence

The regime started the next day. I would get up, go to captain kuchiki's office, finish that days paperwork, then get dismissed. But I couldn't stop myself from feeling exhilarated from his presence. In the few days after the training session, I slowed down my work to spend more time with him. I paced each piece of paper to match his own, finishing one as he finished his. He soon caught onto the fact and finished his paperwork quicker than me. The day after that, I brought in two cups of herb tea that Jushiro had made that morning. He accepted his without a word, took a sip, and didn't touch it afterwards. At first, I thought he didn't like the type of tea that was made. So the next day, I forced Jushiro to make different teas. By the end of the week, he had run out of ideas. I shrugged and said that Captain Kuchiki was just being difficult. Jushiro eyed me sardonically and got off to his post. I sometimes waited until he'd left the room and drunk out of the cup he'd used. I knew my behaviour was slightly obsessive, and I didn't have an excuse if he ever caught me. But I didn't stop. I had the stupid idea that my persistence would pay off. It didn't. Even after four weeks of the same, tedious routine. His attitude never changed. He hardly ever spoke to me and if he did it was short and blunt. I never got used to the thrill of his voice. I spent most of my time after my dismissals with Renji. I helped him with his captain's paperwork, and chatted. When I asked him random questions about Captain Kuchiki, Renji mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away. Which then usually began a tickle fight. I then thought that…if I wanted information about Captain Kuchiki, I would have to use sake. After I had planned out my persuasion mission, I casually strolled in the direction of the squad eight barracks. I knew Captain Kyoraku would be sleeping on the roof, so that was the first place I checked. When I got up there, Kyoraku was being shouted at my his Lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

"For whatever's sake Captain, you can't get drunk when you're supposed to be working. You can't be sleeping either!" She shouted, snatching the bottle of sake from his hand. She noticed me watching and flashed me a brief smile.

"Can you help me get him off his behind?" She pleaded to me, shooting a quick glare at Shunsui. Captain Kyoraku lifted his head slightly and gave me a quick wave before rolling his eyes at Nanao.

"Nanao," he said, his voice slightly slurred. "What else can I do? The sereitei is fine." Nanao glared at him.

"But what if it wasn't, what if some gigantic hollow came right now and the soul society was in danger? The Captain-General would find you here, passed out from drinking," she retorted. I knew that Captain Kyoraku was only teasing her to get a reaction. He smirked and said.

"Old Man Yama wouldn't flip. He'd just scold me and save the day."

"You can't use that logic in real life! Rue," she tossed the three bottles of sake at me. "Could you please dispose of these please?" I grinned and nodded. Shunsui groaned in mock defeat.

"Nanao, those were supposed to see me through today!"

"Well, you never know. Maybe a sober life might suit you. Thanks Rue," she winked and smiled at me. I smiled back. I would certainly dispose of these bottles. I'll skilfully empty them down Renji's throat. I grinned at my plan. Everything was going to work out just the way I'd planned.


	11. Information

I had waited until Renji had finished the Captains meeting. I had stashed the three bottles in Renji's office, where I planned to lead him. I couldn't take him to Jushiro's house because Jushiro would suspect something. So I sat in his office on a huge cushion that I'd brought from Jushiro's house. He slid the door open, looking weary. He smiled when he saw me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong Ren?" I enquired, casually slipping out a bottle of sake behind my back and pouring him a cup. He rolled his eyes when he saw, but didn't decline the cup when I offered him it.

"Well," he began, taking a sip. "There's been some weird hollow activities near the western border of the soul society. The Captain Yamamoto said he was going to assign a Captain and Lieutenant to investigate sometime this week." The western edge? That was where Jushiro had found me. I shrugged, it was nothing but a coincidence.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Renji seemed a little uneasy. He finished off his cup and I willingly filled it up.

"Not really," he replied, downing the cup-full in one. "Being a Captain is much harder than I thought. I'm happy that Captain Kuchiki dismisses you so early. I'd never get the paperwork done without you to help me." I filled his glass again and smiled. I felt kind of guilty about taking advantage of his weariness, but my patience was wearing thin. It had been over a month since Renji had told me that I needed patience. I'd had enough. We'd finished the first bottle with relative ease. I was still on my first cup, Renji didn't really need much encouragement. Halfway through the second bottle, I plucked up my courage and asked him my first question.

"So, Renji. How long did you work with Captain Kuchiki until you got promoted?" It was a weak lead but it wouldn't look that suspicious if I started asking questions about him. Renji swung his head in my direction. The movement made him fall over.

"Well…erm," he started trying to get up. "I worked…what, maybe…five, six…seven years until I made Captain. Yeah, seven…yup," he hiccupped. Right, now onto more personal questions.

"So, what do you know about Captain Kuchiki?" Taking a sip from my cup, wincing as the flame hot liquid slid down my throat.

"Erm, I think his birthday is…erm, the thirty-first of…something…err, January. That's it. He likes…err, spicy food, I think…yeah. Moon, yeah, erm…likes moon-walking…what, no. Erm, moonlit walks. Yeah. He likes the moon..he, he said. Erm, calms him…I think, yeah." He fell backwards again. I shook my head and helped him up. I couldn't let him drink much more, he might get into trouble tomorrow. I'd got nothing major so far, I wanted to push for more information, but I didn't want to let Renji lose it.

"Oh yeah…he likes, erm, flowers I think. Has…has a pretty, err, garden…hic. Erm, has bellflowers…loads of them, err and a…hic…a plum blossom tree…yeah. He likes, err, looking at it…hic…reminds him of…erm, her. What…hic…yeah. Her." Her, who was her?

"Who Ren? Who does he think of?" I asked softly. This would be it. I couldn't push Renji anymore. His eyes darted around and finally focused in on my face. He grinned and ruffled my hair, then squeezed me to his chest. He would break a rib if I didn't stop him. He started swaying wildly and then fell over again, still holding my against his body.

"Pretty…pretty, pretty Rue. Ha…hic. Wha? What you say? Hic…err, couldn't hear. Say again, yeah?" I pushed myself off his chest and looked him straight in the face. I smiled so he wouldn't think this situation was so serious.

"Who does he think of Ren?" He frowned in concentration. I waited, my whole body tense, my heart trying to claw it's way from my chest.

"Well, err. Hic…his…erm. Who? Oh…oh yeah. His wife."


	12. Exposed

I felt numb as I left Renji's room. I had taken him to his bedroom in the barracks and put him in his bed. It was no easy task. He weighed a ton, but I felt it was the right thing to do. I made him drink a lot of water after I took the bottles of sake away. He'd complained, but chugged down the water. I'd put a cold flannel on his forehead, and used a small kido spell to keep away a headache that he was probably going to get. It wasn't that late, perhaps four hours to midnight. I slid the door to his room and walked away. So Captain Kuchiki has a wife? Or had? I didn't quite understand. Renji said that he liked the plum blossom tree because it reminded him of her. Had she gone away? Was she even a soul reaper for that matter. It seemed very likely to me that she wasn't here anymore. Had she left him? No, I doubt it. I wouldn't leave him. God, this was just so irritating. I would have rather not have known. I ran my hands through my hair. And looked up to the moon. Was Byakuya watching it now? Or was he at his garden, watching the plum blossom tree? I shook my head. Why should I be bothered? Captain Kuchiki can have a life without my say so. Then, the irritating voice of reason woke up. You know why, it said. It's because you have feelings for him. Irrational, unconditional, irreversible. I would be lying to myself if I tried to argue. I was acting like a foolish girl who had a crush on her teacher. Using my best friend to get information about him. I felt sick. Sick with myself. I couldn't believe my obsession had led me to do such terrible things. By now, I had reached the bridge to Jushiro's house. I would tell him. I would tell him what I should have told him when I had my first meeting with my Captain. I slid my hand along the railing whilst watching the reflection of the moon in the lake. The breeze picked up slightly and I breathed in the scent. My whole body went tense. The scent of pine needles was masked by something much stronger. That spicy, warm scent that made my body shudder. Nervously, I slid open the door. He was here. Captain Kuchiki didn't even look up at me as the door opened, but his whole body went rigid. Jushiro noticed this and turned his head to smile at me.

"Welcome home Rue," he said softly, pulling out a cushion for me and handing me a cup of tea. I smelled it and recognised that it was vanilla tea. I gulped down a mouthful, gasping as it scalded my tongue. I looked up meekly from my cup.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki," I said, my voice faltering at his name. He took a sip before answering me.

"Good evening." The knuckles on his hand were white with the strain. I cringed slightly as he looked at me. His face was expressionless. Of course, he wouldn't glare at me whilst Jushiro was here. I cringed slightly and distracted myself by taking another sip, moving slightly closer to Jushiro. I didn't understand his anger. It was cold, and alien. The atmosphere went deathly silent. I felt Captain Kuchiki's eyes on my face, scrutinising and cold. I bowed my head slightly, as if in surrender to his glare. Jushiro nudged me and said.

"Well, at the Captain's meeting today, it was reported that there was some hollow activities near the western edge of the soul society. And the Captain-General said that he was going to send a squad captain and lieutenant to go and check it out." I merely nodded. He didn't seem to notice my silent battle with the Captain. I looked up slightly and was crushed by the force of his eyes. He then spoke, in his lush voice.

"The Captain General said that you and myself were to go check out the region and secure the area." I was slightly surprised by the prospect. My first mission. I was a little excited about the idea of trekking the world outside the sereitei. The world that had been as cruel as to leave me to die. It was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

"We leave tomorrow at noon. I expect you to be at the barracks by that time," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded sharply and blew on my tea. Captain Kuchiki put down his cup and stood up.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Ukitake. I have said all that I need to. I must leave now." He opened the door without a sound and stepped outside.

"Not at all Byakuya. Anytime," Jushiro replied. Captain Kuchiki nodded at him and gave me one last withering look before sliding the door closed.

"You both seemed very tense," Jushiro said casually, taking a sip of tea. "Has something happened?" I frowned and shook my head. I hadn't told Jushiro about the incident in training and didn't plan to anytime soon.

"Not that I know of. He's always that way with me." Jushiro ran his hand through his shining white hair before answering.

"Is he now. Very curious."

"Is it? I got the impression he's cold-shouldered towards everyone."

"Well, I wouldn't say cold-shouldered now, Rue. More misunderstood."

"Because of his wife?" I blurted it out before even thinking about it. Jushiro froze and eyed me suspiciously. How could I have been so stupid? Damn. What kind of excuse would I give for that precious piece of information?

"Who told you that he had a wife?" He asked, not taking his eyes off me. I couldn't look at him. But something struck me. Had? So he no longer has one? My theory was correct. She had either left him of had died. I felt strangely jealous of her.

"Renji," I admitted, not daring to look at him.

"Renji? I was under the impression that he wasn't going to tell you anything about Captain Kuchiki's past life. Am I wrong?"

"No. He was a little…erm, drunk," I confessed, blushing. He took my chin in his hand and gently lifted my head so he could see my face. I turned my face sideways so he couldn't see the shame in my eyes. He gave up and let my head sag back into it's original position. Looking at the floor with my hair covering my face.

"Rue, you shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of you, but I see you have learned your lesson. Yes, Captain Kuchiki did have a wife." He took another sip of tea.

"What happened to her?" I enquired, curious. Jushiro sighed before he answered.

"She died, seventy years ago. She had only been married to Byakuya for five years." Both pieces of information shocked me to my core. I looked up at Jushiro. Big mistake. His bright green eyes probed my own. He investigated every thought, every feeling that they held before I managed to look away. He knew. A much as I wanted to keep it from him, he knew. He knew that I loved my Captain.


	13. Love

"Rue," Jushiro whispered softly. I felt ashamed, letting my emotions getting the better of me. I kept my head down, letting my hair shield my face. Jushiro put his cool hand on my burning cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his palm. I needed his comforting.

"Rue, you should have told me," he said, gently turning my face towards his. I could hardly look at him. I felt strangely guilty, as if I had done something wrong. Perhaps it was wrong. Perhaps it was wrong to love Captain Kuchiki the way I did. I felt like a criminal. I looked into his clear, green eyes. They were full of understanding and compassion.

"I…I…I didn't…u-understand," I stuttered, tripping over the words. I regained a bit of composition before continuing.

"I didn't know, to begin with. You were right, I should have talked to you, from the very beginning. Instead I just let this feeling build up until it has become what it has. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me." Jushiro frowned slightly and asked.

"Wrong of you to do what?" I stared into his eyes, my own burning with the intensity of my infatuation.

"To fall in love with Captain Kuchiki, of course. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid." I let my head fall, my confession was easier than I thought it would be, but I felt…humiliated. He looked at me for a long moment.

"Love is one of the true mysteries," he said at last. "The truest and deepest of all. Rue," he lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. "To love is never wrong. It may be disastrous, it may never be possible, it may be the deepest agony. But it is never wrong." His eyes smouldered, burning me to my very soul. Tears pricked my eyes as he held me close in his arms. I clung to him and closed my eyes. Jushiro was terribly right. So dreadfully right. I sobbed into his haori, not letting go. He held me tight and rocked back and forth, comforting me any way he could. He patted my back until I had finished my crying.

"It will be easier now. I just wish you had told me in the first place. But, everything's in the open now." I shook my head and inhaled his scent.

"I'm not sure this emotion will cool," I admitted, letting him go and sitting back into my cushion. Jushiro nodded and looked at me.

"I do not doubt that. In any case," he stretched and got up, looking down at me. "I think you should tell Captain Kuchiki how you feel." I looked up at him. His eyes were completely serious. I choked down a fit of hysterical laughter before answering him. Surely, I could not tell him such a thing. I was almost paralysed with shyness when he spoke to me anyway, putting another complication between us would only make matters much worse.

"I cannot do such a thing. It will complicate things even more. Besides," I sighed. "The way he looks at me only indicates that he despises my very presence." He smiled slightly and patted my head.

"It was only a suggestion Rue. Do what you see is fit, I cannot stop you." He kissed the top of my head before saying goodnight and leaving me alone with my thoughts. I finished my tea and walked outside to sit on the bridge. The night breeze cooled the furious blush on my cheeks. Tomorrow, I would be leaving with Captain Kuchiki to the outskirts of the Soul Society. I let out a deep sigh, gazing at the clear, rippling water. I let my awareness spread through the surrounding area, feeling the life of the plants and animals. Then, without warning, the tendrils of my thought touched something much more powerful than any source of life in the area. I tentatively felt around it, trying to grasp a mental image in my mind. I let my hearing spread much further until I could hear deep, steady breathing. I would recognise his breathing pattern from miles away. Trying not to alert Captain Kuchiki that I had found him out, I gently probed around him with my mind. I could almost taste the mouth-watering scent of cinnamon that enveloped his being. I heard the wind rustle his night black hair, as the breeze skimmed his perfectly smooth face. Then I felt his power, the power over which he had so much control over. The sheer force of it almost crippled my mind. An endless torrent of lightning strong energy coursed though his whole being. Its colour was a deep indigo. It was sharp and incredibly strong. My whole body was trembling. From fear or desire, I didn't know. I gasped as I felt his pained sigh completely fill my hearing. He was painfully close to me. My eyes snapped open and I spun around. I only managed to catch a glimpse of the corner of his haori. Why was this happening? What did he want from me? Why did he appear in so much pain around me? I just didn't understand. I just felt this extreme desire fill every part of me. Both for him, and to soothe his pain. I looked out onto the calm lake once more before leaving the bridge and preparing for tomorrow.


	14. Preparation

I woke well before dawn, the anxiety coiling in my stomach like a snake. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the poor light. The window was still open as I had left it last night, letting the late night breeze fill the room. I breathed in the clean scent from the lake and turned my head so I could look at Yorutora next to me. I leaned over and stroked her hilt, letting the electric sensation of her power run through my fingers. I exhaled deeply and sat up. I could hear Jushiro's soft breathing in the next room, he was still asleep as far as I could tell. I thought about the mission today and bit my lip. Being nervous about it wasn't going to help when it came to when I had to leave the Sereitei with Captain Kuchiki. I shook my head and got up, walking to the closet. The wood was warm on my bare feet, and effect of the lake vines that grew under the house. Contact with water made them warm, so they kept the house nice and toasty when it was very cold. I opened the door to be met by the homey scent of crushed pine needles. I took out a clean shihakusho and pressed the cold material to my face. I inhaled the fresh scent, memories of my time in the sereitei spin through my head. I quickly got changed and made myself some tea. It was a thick, syrupy concoction which got me awake quickly, it tasted faintly of warm spice. I looked out of the window to see the sun slowly turning the sky from a dark blue to a yellow-green. I lost myself in the pure, natural beauty of the sun. I loved the feeling of it's gentle warmth on my face. I heard Jushiro awake slowly some time later. He looked immaculate. His pure white hair pristine and practically glowing. His green eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned at me. As he brushed past me, resting his hand on my head, he wafted the sweet scent of honey past my face.

"So then," he began, patting my head and getting a cup. "Today is the day." He turned round slightly so I could catch the look in his eye. Slightly worried, but full of trust and pride. I smiled warmly at him.

"I guess." I felt awkward and out of place. I didn't really want to talk about the mission, not to anyone. He nodded his head and carried on with making his tea. I sat down on the cushion, putting my empty cup to one side. I could tell that the rest of this day was going to be uncomfortable. Captain Kuchiki, and his penetrating stare. I looked wistfully at the floor, trying to make a picture out of the smooth grains that ran through it. I wanted to take my mind off it, to clear my head. It was useless. I felt Jushiro's cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, putting my own hand on top of his.

"It'll be okay. You'll see," he said soothingly, his voice smooth and soft. I attempted a smile, but I imagined it looked more like a grimace.

"I should go now," I supposed, standing up quickly. Jushiro's hand fell from my shoulder and he said.

"You don't have to be there until midday Rue." His eyes were vivid with concern.

"I'd rather get there earlier. I need to clear my head," I said quietly. I felt cruel, taking my uneasiness out on my father. I rushed into my room and slung Yorutora across my back, she was far too long for me to have at my waist, and if I were to wear her in my belt, it would have to up around my neck. I walked across the main room towards the door, and was about to slide it open before Jushiro grabbed my arm and hauled me back. His voice was unnaturally sharp.

"Rue," he began. "I want you to be as cautious as you can around that area. Strange things occurring there are reported frequently to the sereitei. Obey your Captain, if he orders you to flee for your life leaving him behind then you must do it. Do you understand me Rue?" I turned to face him, my face blank.

"I will, I promise Father," I replied, knowing full well if such an order was made I would disobey it. He pulled me around and embraced me. I felt secure and safe in his strong arms. I reached up on my feet to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be safe. I promise." Yet another promise that I might not be able to keep. He let me go and I stepped out into the fresh morning air. It would take two hours to reach the squad six barracks on foot. Enough time for me to think over what would happen later in the day. An endless amount of possibilities.


	15. Friend

The frown was fixated on my forehead as I walked through the Sereitei. It was just starting to wake up. Messengers were running from post to post, carrying assortments of missions to different squads to deal with. I looked back at my time as a member of squad 6 without a rank. Captain Kuchiki was the only Captain who was even remotely willing to let an untrained rookie of a soul reaper like myself into his squad. I rarely ever saw him when I was assigned to the menial chores of the squad, such as keeping the barracks clean and transporting food from room to room. I hated it, but I was grateful for being accepted into the court guard squads. I concluded that Jushiro had done a great deal of persuasive talking to the head Captain to let me straight into the squads without examination. They of course tested my skills in sword craft, kido and hand-to-hand combat. I was scared stiff by all of the examiners so didn't show much of my abilities. They assumed I was next to useless as a ranked officer, but I showed promise to be a good cleaner. I can remember scowling as the two officers sniggered openly in front of me. I didn't have a good control of my temper back then, but I owed it to Jushiro for even being here so I kept quiet as they mocked me. That was when I had met Renji. He stormed through the doors and demanded to know what was so funny. I imagined his deadly serious frown made the officers point to me, the smiles wiped off their faces in an instant. I was surprised when he turned around, his face had been wiped blank, no expression. I assumed he wanted to judge me with a clean expression, rather than start off from the sniggers of the officers. I could imagine the sight I looked. Wide, gold eyes, scowling and half trembling, as tall as his chest, slightly pouting. I don't know what made him smile. At first I thought he was going to join in the officers fun, but it reached his eyes. It was a kind smile on an incredibly attractive face. We both looked each other up and down. I noticed the gap on his uniform which revealed part of a very muscular chest, he had a strong build, like steel. Not to mention he was over a foot taller than me. I looked back into his eyes again, they were a peculiar shade of red, like a dark, muddy burgundy. Despite his fearsome appearance, I instantly liked him. I sensed a playful nature in his smiling eyes. That didn't stop me from being a little scared. He dismissed the officers at once, almost trapping one of their legs in the door as he shut it too quick. I heard the yelp as one of them pulled in their leg in too quickly and stumbled over. I saw the smirk on Renji's face as he heard the officer scramble up from the floor and limp away.

"Ha," he laughed. "Tight bastards." He looked across from the door to me. "Those guys give you trouble?" His voice was gruff and loud, but there was a kind undertone beneath it, a tenderness which made me blush. I stuttered and stumbled over the words until I gave up completely. I looked down at my feet. He probably thought I was pathetic. Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on top of my head. I peeked through my hair to see Renji smiling even wider.

"Hey, it's ok. You're Jushiro's kid aren't you?" I nodded meekly, blushing even more. He removed his hand and held it out in front of him.

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six. Pleasure to meet you at last," he grinned, his eyes sparkling. Taking hold of his rough hand, I tucked my hair back and raised my head.

"Rue Yoruhime, rookie. The pleasure's all mine, lieutenant." I managed a weak half-smile. Since that day, me and Renji became inseparable. He was my first real friend and I adored him. A smile broke through my tense expression as I walked closer to the Captain's office. I was still too early but I knew he'd be in there. I took a deep breath before sliding the door open.


	16. Mission

**The office was quite dark when I entered, as if lingering for the light it was depraved from. The atmosphere disturbed me slightly, it was dark and brooding, heavy and stifling. Captain Kuchiki was waiting for me as I expected him to, his skin sparkling as the sun crept from behind me and nourished the darkness. His eyes glittered darkly as he watched me enter the room. There was a slightly melancholic edge to his face, the way his slanted eyebrows crept closer to the middle, how his jaw became tight. I gave a small sigh before I bowed down on one knee and said quietly.**

"**Good morning Captain. I hope I am not disturbing you." I raised my head slightly. His face was now smooth and his eyes closed.**

"**Why are you early?" He asked scathingly. I flinched at his tone and replied.**

"**I was restless sir. I was anxious about this mission." He nodded his head.**

"**I see." The silence that commenced after those two words was painful. I knelt there, uncertain of what to do. I noticed that his zanpakuto was laying across his desk. Senbonsakura. Cherry Blossom Needles. He was beautiful, almost as much as my Yorutora. I liked the way that the light scattered off the guard, making it dance and twist around the room. **

"**At ease Lieutenant," he said softly, his voice tainted with authority. I raised my head and stood before him. He gracefully stood up and slid Senbonsakura into the sash at his waist. **

"**We will be leaving then," he swept past me, hardly giving me time to step out of the way. I followed him out quickly, noticing that the smell of cinnamon was weaker than other days. We used shunpo to get to the edge of the sereitei quickly, he was very fast, faster than me. His speed was almost immeasurable, it made my own small in comparison. We stood there, looking at the sand desert that was to the western side of the sereitei. He turned to look at me, the power and demand of his gaze was like a slap across the face. **

"**I understand you can do long distance shunpo, am I correct?" He inquired, his eyes burning. I nodded timidly. I could do it, it cut out a lot of smaller steps but ate into my energy fast. He must have wanted to get this over quickly. My head hung slightly as he turned back to look at the desert.**

"**We will need to take two long distance steps, covering at least 100 leagues in each step. Keep close behind me, it is harder to sense ones spirit energy in the regions less saturated with reishi. Getting lost could mean death, do you understand?" His voice was cold, it made me shiver like icy water was poured down my back. There was a frightening ring to his voice which confuse me. It was like he was trying to reassure himself, like he was frightened. I looked up into his strong proud face, his mouth in a grim line, his brow furrowed slightly. I took all my strength not to run my fingers across the smooth skin of his cheek. I turned my head and looked out into the desert. Back to the relentless, callous world that had once had my life in its strong, merciless jaws. **

"**I do," I whispered, tensing myself for the launch into shunpo. He exhaled sharply and threw himself into the step just before me. I could still sense him but he was a few leagues ahead of me. I ran into shunpo, determined not to be left behind. I started to count the leagues that I passed as we flew across the vast, empty land. 4...5...6...7...8. I was catching up to him little by little. The dark, stifling world of shunpo was heavy on my shoulders. 25...26...27...28. Being in this world could leave you paralysed, trapped forever, never leaving the dimension. Your soul locked in space, became the rhythm and speed of shunpo. 62...64...65...66...67. This ability to stay in this advanced form of movement was a double edged sword. You got the speed, but it cost energy and the risk of death. I felt my fingers start to stiffen, the rhythm was creeping into my skin. 89...90...91...95...97. I had to hurry, fear started to take over my body. I stopped I would die, I could feel a strong weight against my throat, starting to squeeze the life out of me. 100! I fell out of the world and rolled across the sand, scratching my face on a small tree. I rolled to a stop, face down in the sand. I gasped like a dying fish. I had never gone that far before, I thought I could manage 100 leagues, it was far too much. I dug my hand into the sand, trying to reassure myself that I was safe from the dimension of shunpo. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared over my body. I rolled over to find Captain Kuchiki stood a few centimetres away from my feet, his body blocking out the sun. He looked strangely and beautifully exotic, his shape outlined by the sun. **

"**It appeared I miscalculated," he said, his eyes much more gentle than before. "We are not far from the site. It will take little more than half an hour to get there by foot from here. We needn't use shunpo of that level again." I sighed with relief, my body partially weak from the power of shunpo. I raised myself up onto my elbows, vainly trying to get up on my own. I noticed he was slightly out of breath, his deep breathing was slightly erratic and a little faster. It had taken a small toll on him too. He took his eyes off me and looked around the desert. I used this opportunity to get myself up without falling over right in front of him. I didn't feel comfortable with him watching me stumble up fro the ground. I stood up straight before a wave of dizziness hit me and sent me crashing towards the ground. But then, as fast as lightening, a hand shot out and grasped my own firmly before I had time to crash into the sand. As soon as Captain Kuchiki's skin touched mine, I felt like there was a lightening bolt that passed from him to me. He was alive with electricity. His skin was so smooth and warm. I never wanted to let go, my source of life. The touch that I had longed for so long. But my joy was short lived. Microseconds after he grabbed my hand, it felt like an explosion went off in my head. Before I could scream, I felt my soul forced out of my body, wrenched out from my host. Everything went dark.**


	17. Possessed

There was nothing. Not light, not sound, not anything. My first thought was: Am I dead? But the wave of pain came again, crushing my body down with the weight of a thousand worlds. I tried to scream out, tried to move…there was nothing but the pain. Byakuya…My head began to sting and throb at the thought of his name, but darkness became less oppressive and the weight lessened slightly. Why? Was I dead? This cold lonely place, it was not Hueco Mundo. So I couldn't be dead. But…if I wasn't dead, what was I? I tried thinking of Captain Kuchiki again, his smell, his voice, his touch. I heard a small hissing noise and felt my body begin to move towards a light that had suddenly appeared above me. Then, I was out in the desert. But something felt wrong. I looked down and couldn't see any part of me. I put my hands in front of my face, but there was nothing there. I looked upon this discovery with a sense of calm. It was if I had no emotions. It made no sense. Suddenly, a ferocious snarl ripped across the desert and stung my ears. I span around and saw myself. I was crouched down on all fours, breathing heavily. It was like I was purring with every exhalation. But it was ten times more threatening and wild. My hair seemed longer and it completely masked my face. My hands were claw-like, with long, sharp talons on the end of each finger. But, nothing I had just seen could prepare me for the horror I saw when my head lifted and my hair parted. My eyes were wide and brimming with murderous intent. The pupils became long, furious slits like a cats. My face was screwed up in a ferocious snarl, my teeth bared, the canines long and threatening. There was a strange feral, untamed beauty to my face which scared me. What was in my body, what was it going to do? I noticed blood was on a few of my claws. I saw myself look at the hand with curiosity, smile, and slowly lick the blood off. I was repulsed, whose blood was it? I turned to see Captain Kuchiki a few feet away, clutching at his bloody chest and staring with horror-filled eyes at me, or my animated body. Once my body had finished preening it's claws, it roared wildly and jumped at Captain Kuchiki. The speed was ferocious, but I heard Captain Kuchiki utter a defensive kido under his breath. The barrier came up hard and fast, knocking my body of it's feet. It sprang up and a snarl ripped from it's chest. It flung itself at the barrier, the claws digging into it, tearing it apart. I gasped at the monstrous strength that was imbued in the act. I tried to move towards my body, wanting to take control. I found that I floated towards me very slowly. There was another flash of blinding pain as I moved into my body. Then, it was me tearing at the kido wall, me snarling at Captain Kuchiki, glaring at him with hate-filled, cat-like eyes. I stopped suddenly and fell back onto the ground, and looked around, bewildered. The claws shrank back into my normal sized nails, and my breathing became slower and the growling stopped. I took a few seconds to readjust. I looked back up at Captain Kuchiki, who was standing only a few metres away. His blood was soaked into the sand around him. I could smell it from here, I was disgusted to find that I found the smell alluring. I looked back into his eyes. They were cautious and blank. I stood up very slowly, careful not to overbalance and hit the ground.

"Captain…" I began, but Captain Kuchiki took a step back and drew Senbonsakura halfway out of it's sheath, his eyes hard. I flinched and took a step back.

"What exactly was that?" He asked, slowly and through his teeth. I looked at him, bewildered before answering.

"I…I don't know," I whispered. I started to shake uncontrollably, and fell down to my knees, holding my elbows. What was wrong with me? I felt hot tears spill onto my cheeks and drip into the sand below me. Captain Kuchiki thought I was a monster, a horrible, wild, uncontrollable beast whose only intent was to try and kill any living thing around it. I had already wounded him. I had been possessed by something, using my body to try and hurt him. I heard him approach me, I watched as his sandals stopped right in front of me. He stooped down to look me in the face but I refused to meet his eyes, ashamed by what had happened. His fingers lightly took my chin and lifted my head. His beautiful eyes searched my face, particularly my eyes. I saw them reflected in his own. They were wide and the pupils were dilated. His frown lessened and his expression changed to one I didn't recognise. His feather light fingers brushed the wetness off my cheeks. He left a trail of hot fire after his fingers. I closed my eyes as he touched my cheeks, holding back a shuddering sigh. He finished and stood up to check the area. His breath hissed through his teeth as a hollow roared in the distance. That horrible blood-chilling howl echoed through the desert, sending chills down my spine. Captain Kuchiki moved around me, lightly brushing my head as he went by. I almost laughed at myself. I was pathetic, it was just a hollow. And yet here I was, shivering behind my Captain like a coward. I rallied up my courage and stood up next to Captain Kuchiki, who was looking to the east. The hollow wasn't far away, but I couldn't mistake it's huge claws on each limb. It was huge and looked terribly deadly. I heard a small hissing noise behind me, but that was all the warning I got before I was knocked off my feet. I heard a small voice in my ear as I was sent sprawling onto the sand.

"Hello again, Princess."


	18. Stranger

I spat the sand out of my mouth and shook it out of the sleeves of my shihakusho. I turned back to were I had stood, but Captain Kuchiki was blocking the line of my sight. He was stood right in front of me, his back to me facing the attacker. His sword was drawn and his face stern. I kneeled and looked round him. There was a man where I was stood. His uniform was similar to a shihakusho, except it was white and ragged. His chest was bare, letting his startlingly white, muscular body almost glitter. His face was smooth and angular, with high cheekbones and full lips. His eyes are what surprised me most. They were wide, and held an extreme sense of arrogance as he gazed down at me. But they were gold, the exact same shade as mine. His hair was long, tied back in a pony tail that went down to his waist. It was strongly copper coloured and it shone in the sun. He also had a sword at his side which he was resting one of his hands on the hilt. It looked at least as long as mine if not longer. His eyebrows slanted further towards the middle as he looked at Captain Kuchiki. I stood up quickly and drew Yorutora. His gaze darted quickly back to me, his eyes held a quiet, mocking amusement.

"Would you so easily draw your sword against me, sister?" He asked quietly. His voice was so hypnotic, it was smooth but used in a sneer it lost its charm. I frowned at him. Sister?

"Who are you?" I shouted across, glaring at the stranger. His gaze flicked between me and Captain Kuchiki. He laughed quietly and relaxed a little, folding his arms across his chest.

"You shouldn't forget. It is bad manners towards our Lord. You could easily remember if you came with me," he smiled, holding his hand out to me. I watched in horror as the nails on his hands began to grow into claws, his teeth began to lengthen in his mouth down to sharp points and his pupils narrowed to cat-like slits. I had barely a moment to think before Captain Kuchiki attacked. His movement was so swift, the stranger would have been killed the moment he caught sight of him. But, as if it had been in his hand all along, his sword was drawn and parried Captain Kuchiki's attack. The clang of metal was almost deafening. The stranger leered at Captain kuchiki and sighed.

"This is the strength of a Captain? My, my…" He mocked, his voice arrogant and confident. He closed his eyes and defended himself against Captain Kuchiki's next blow. He opened his eyes slowly, and grabbed Senbonsakura with his bare hand. I almost gasped in shock as he began to bend the protesting metal. Captain Kuchiki's breath hissed through his teeth as he jumped back next to me. I didn't move, I didn't even look. I just stood there, my hands shaking, the point of my sword drifting one way then another. Who was he? How did he know me? What did he know of me? His strength was colossal, to bend a zanpakuto was an enormous feat. I certainly couldn't handle him, but it didn't stop me putting my hand on the edge of Yorutora, letting her drink my blood before I released her. Captain Kuchiki looked down at me and must have realised what I was about to do. He grabbed my wrist harshly and yanked it back, spinning my body round so that he could glare into my eyes. He looked furious at me.

"Get back to the Seireitei, now!" He ordered at me. The authority in his command was hard to miss. I flinched and snatched my hand back, glaring back at him.

"I'm not going to run away and cower in a corner like a frightened little child!" I hissed at him. "I'm a lieutenant, I can deal with this!" He looked shocked at my retort, but he covered it up with anger. I saw something in his eyes which made me lose my hostility. I thought I saw fear. He was scared? Before I could move, a strong hand grasped my throat, almost crushing it. I dropped Yorutora and grabbed at the hand holding my throat. I felt myself crushed in a form of shunpo. It was harder and faster than what Shinigami used. I appeared ten metres away from where I was stood. I felt the claws on each of the fingers and I knew I was in the hands of the mysterious stranger. I saw Captain Kuchuki stare at the space where I was and turn towards me and the stranger. The grasp on my throat tightened, cutting off my air supply. I kicked my legs towards the man, and scratched at his hand. I was gasping like a dying fish in his hand. He was tall, at least two metres high. I looked desperately at Captain Kuchiki, who was glancing frantically between me and my attacker. I began to lose feeling in my arms and legs. My struggles gave in, my eyesight darkening. I was really going to die? Barely before I passed out I heard Captain Kuchiki's voice.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura." Instantly after, I was dropped to the ground spattered in blood. I looked up at the man. He was grinning and licking his severed wrist. Fluttering around my face was a thousand cherry blossoms. In the light they looked like hundreds of petals, but in reality they were a thousand small, piercing blades. It wasn't more than a second before a was lifted roughly off my feet by my jaw. His hands were crushing and his claws raked my neck. He crushed my back against his chest, clamping my arms with one hand and holding my jaw upwards with the other exposing my neck. I could barely breathe. I felt his lips against my neck before I felt his sharp teeth almost piercing my skin. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to Captain Kuchiki. His face was torn and his eyes were wide.

"Don't think I won't rip out her throat," the stranger growled against my neck. I felt his hot breath between his fangs. His tongue trailed across my thumping vein in my neck. I wriggled in discomfort, his tongue was rough as if it had barbs on it. "I could kill her in this world but she could easily resurrected in mine. Call off the blossoms, Captain," he sneered. Captain Kuchiki glanced between me and the stranger. He was breathing heavily, his face torn with indecision. I saw the blossoms circle around him until they finally formed one blade in his hand. I felt the man laugh and release my neck from his jaws. I tried to shake him off but he just clamped me harder against his body.

"Feisty," he began. "Just as my Lord said you were. He said you were too tame before, that's why he cast you into this wretched place. But you're alive, which shows you have the spirit he desires." He breathed in my ear, softly laughing at my discomfort. "Now let me take care of the pest and we'll be on our way." He threw me onto the ground and disappeared from my sight. It happened in slow motion. He reappeared in front of Captain Kuchiki, his arm drawn back as if to punch him in the stomach but I saw the deadly point of his claws, bunched together in a sharp point. With speed I never thought possible, I jumped into shunpo and threw myself in front of Captain Kuchiki. I saw the shock on the man's face, but he couldn't stop his arms shooting through my stomach, barely missing my spine. I tasted the blood in my mouth and it spilled out over my lips. I hardly felt it, he retracted his arm quickly, pure terror sketched across his face. I fell backwards into Captain Kuchiki. There was no noise, it was if the whole world had stopped the moment he stabbed me. I felt a gentle, but strong arm across my chest supporting my body. I heard the soft whoosh of a sword as it crossed my vision. The point arced and cut through the man's throat, scarlet blood thrown into my face. I then felt the crushing weight of shunpo. I coughed up more blood, losing it in the darkness of the shunpo world. My eyelids felt so heavy, but I had no regrets. I was dying in the arms of the man I loved. It didn't matter if he knew or not. I heard him whisper frantically before my world went black.

"No, please, Rue."


	19. Healing

**It was an unusual sensation. I felt every part of my body, the lolling of my head, the gaping hole in my middle. I felt no pain from it now but I knew it was only a matter of time until I would die. I felt Captain Kuchiki's ragged breathing against my neck. If I was capable of it I would have blushed. I could still effectively use all of my senses apart from my sight. It was like I was a spirit taking over a comatose body. We were still rushing through the world of shunpo, it would take barely more than a few seconds to reach the Seireitei. I felt the thud of Captain Kuchiki's feet against wood. He barely jolted my body as he picked me up in his arms and ran. I could taste his scent on my tongue, warm and spicy cinnamon. But I could smell water too, and the unmistakable perfume of water vines. He was heading towards Jushiro's house. I heard the thud of his feet against the wooden bridge. What did he mean to do by taking me to his house? The sliding door opened and I heard at least two gasps of shock. I listened to the instantly recognizable shout of shock from Renji.**

"**Oh my God! What the hell has happened to her!? Rue, RUE!" The panic in his voice made my heart ache. He cared too much about me, and if I died it would break him. I heard Captain Kuchiki's strained voice command.**

"**Renji, get Captain Unohana immediately, she must come here now!" I felt so relaxed, I didn't understand all the panic that was going on around me. I heard the rumble as the door to my room was shoved open and slammed against the frame. That was when I heard Jushiro speak.**

"**Get her on the futon, you can explain what happened later Byakuya." His voice was husky, he'd obviously been coughing up blood during my absence. I felt myself laid down on my bed with exceedingly gentle arms. I felt a warm hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.**

"**She's burning up," Captain Kuchiki uttered, the stress in his voice getting worse. It was a cold monotone, he wasn't hysterical. It was more of a professional calm. I heard a soft set of footsteps approach from the door.**

"**I was called?" The motherly voice of Retsu Unohana rang through the house. **

"**Captain Unohana, she's in here!" Renji's voice was frantic, rising and falling in a frenzied panic. Captain Unohana was in charge of the fourth squad. It was the medical squad, she was the top healer. I was getting seen by the best, but it didn't matter. I thought my time would be up in a few minutes. I heard my own gasping breaths and felt the mattress beneath me getting soaked in my blood. The wetness was strangely uncomfortable. **

"**Please give me some room Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Unohana asked politely, her voice calm but betraying a slight urgency. I noticed his hand was still on my forehead. He wiped the beads of sweat off with the backs of his fingers. I wanted to grab his hand and hold it against my cheek but my body wouldn't obey any of my commands. I heard the animal-like moan of pain escape my lips. Renji's breathing was worse than my own, he was seriously panicking. **

"**Could the gentlemen please leave the room and could you come in please Isane?" I felt the vibration as Captain Unohana kneeled on the floor next to me. I heard the pad of two pairs of feet leaving the room and one pair entering.**

"**I'm here Captain, what would you have me do?" The musical voice of Isane Kotetsu echoed in the room. She was the Lieutenant of squad four, second best healer in the entire Seireitei. I heard her surprised voice then say.**

"**Oh, Captain Kuchiki, weren't you leaving?" She sounded uncertain. I felt gentle fingers on my stomach attempting to peel away the top half of my Uniform. I suddenly understood Captain Unohana's request for privacy, but why was Captain Kuchiki still here? For the first time, my body was delighted to give me a furious blush on my cheeks. **

"**Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Unohana said quietly. I heard him reply in his troubled voice.**

"**Yes?" I was sure he understood why she asked for the men to leave the room but I didn't even hear him move, just his ragged, panicked breathing. I heard Captain Unohana sigh, and felt her only take away the bottom part of the top half of my shihakusho. The rest of it covering my chest. I would have given a relieved sigh, but all that escaped my lips was a aggrieved moan of pain. **

"**Isane, could you get me a litre of fluid seventy-four and two bottles of fifty-five?" She asked quietly. I heard the whoosh as Isane left the room. I felt a tingling against the hole in my stomach. It was cold and bordering on painful. Her fingers were like the brush of a butterfly's wing. My fast paced breathing began to slow down.**

"**You blame yourself?" Captain Unohana asked, quietly enough so Captain Kuchiki could hear and not Renji and Jushiro in the room next to mine, separated with only a thin layer of linen. I heard Captain Kuchiki hesitate, he was unbearably close to me. I could feel the displacement of the air against my cheek as he spoke.**

"**I am the only one at fault. She wouldn't leave when I commanded and she threw herself in front of the enemy, saving my life. I don't think she would have saved me if I was not so determined to have her leave. She is headstrong, and because of that I owe her my life." His voice was barely a whisper. There was a faint itching sensation in my middle as I felt the organs, torn muscle and flesh began to knit itself together. I heard Isane return and kneel on my other side. She popped the cork out of the bottle and poured it against a cloth. She then pressed it against the stomach. I gasped in pain, the cloth felt strangely wet, yet dry at the same time. I heard her open another bottle and pour the contents onto a separate cloth. **

"**Here," she said quietly. "Could you please hold this against the wounds on her neck, Captain Kuchiki? The bruising is quite severe and the gashes are pretty deep. She lucky that her jugular didn't get cut open." I heard the cloth get passed to him over my head and felt it pressed ever so gently against my neck. I felt his sweet breath wash over my face. All I wanted to do was open my eyes, I doubted his face would ever get this close to me again. In fact, it was likely I would get demoted for my idiocy in the desert. I disobeyed a direct order from my Captain, this wouldn't go unpunished. I felt my eyelids flutter feebly, but they didn't open. **

"**How is she?" He asked, his breath sweeping over my throat. I heard Captain Unohana inhale sharply before she spoke. **

"**Whatever she was run through with was laced with poison. This attacker clearly wanted you dead Captain Kuchiki. The only reason she is alive is because you arrived back so quickly. If you had just been a few minutes late, there would have been nothing I could have done for her. The poison wasn't impregnated too deeply, but it was tricky to remove. It avoided any medical kido I directed at it. But it's out now and that's the main thing. But her insides was so badly torn up…" She hesitated before continuing in a whisper. "I seriously doubt that, even if she wanted them, she wouldn't be able to have children." I heard Captain Kuchiki sigh gently. Cold shock washed over me. I wanted to scream out. I couldn't have children?! I was filled with anguish and despair. The thought of children had never even crossed my mind ever in my life, I didn't even know that shinigami could have children! But that little privilege was ripped away from me before I even found out! I felt a single tear escape from my eye and run down my cheek. Captain Kuchiki's thumb brushed it away before he asked.**

"**When will she awaken?" Captain Unohana's palm pressed against my stomach before answering. **

"**I'm not sure," she replied. "She's been in this comatose state since she was stabbed, and yet I have no idea why. But, she's strong. She'll need constant care for the next seventy-two hours. I've done all I can for her now. A small amount of medical kido needs to be injected into her wound every hour, but it needs to be administered for fifteen minutes. Here, I'll show you now and then you can instruct Captain Abarai and Captain Ukitake later. Isane? Could you please inform them that Lieutenant Yoruhime is stable, but tell them not to come in just yet?" I heard her slide open the door and pad into the next room before closing it behind her. **

"**Here," Captain Unohana said quietly taking away the cloth at my neck. "You need to gather spiritual energy into your palm like so. That's it. You can see that pearlesant sheen to it. Now, you need to press your palm gently, but firmly onto her wound. If you press too hard it could cause internal bleeding and it would tear apart again." I felt his palm pressed tenderly against my stomach, I felt myself tremble slightly and then relax. My breathing became very slow as I felt the pulsing rhythm of his energy wind through me. It was a soft pearlescent purple. **

"**Now, just space it out over fifteen minutes. I'll leave you to get on with it while I go and talk to the others." I heard her get up and leave the room. Now it was just me and Captain Kuchiki. I badly wanted to wake up and tell him I was sorry, even though I wasn't exactly sure of what I was sorry about. I wasn't sorry for disobeying his orders, because if I had left he would be dead. Suddenly, my back arched and I breathed in sharply. I felt Captain Kuchiki's eyes on my face. I let out a long sigh and hand moved from my side to my stomach, my fingertips barely touching his. My mind froze, what was I doing?! To my surprise, he didn't move his hand away but took mine with his left hand and put it on top of his right hand on my stomach. He then covered my hand with his other. I couldn't breathe. My body stopped breathing the instant he covered my hand. But then it came back, slower and longer. I felt something pulse up my arm from Captain Kuchiki's left hand. He was helping me relax! My mind was wandering off to the darkness of induced sleep. I tried to resist but it was just so tempting. I wanted to stay like this with Captain Kuchiki! Finally, after a few seconds of struggling my mind gave up and succumbed to the delightful weightlessness of sleep. I heard him whisper.**

"**I'm sorry."**


	20. Protection

I woke up a long time after, but just like last time my sight was beyond me. I wondered if I was blind, and then sincerely hoped I wasn't. If I was blind then I would be useless. I needed my sight, it was one of my weapons. I was then suddenly aware that two people were in the room with me. The atmosphere was awkward and strung tight with tension. I then heard his beautiful, deep voice ring across the room, laced with remorse.

"I know you blame me for what happened Renji, I blame me. It was no-ones fault but my own," Captain Kuchiki said quietly. Renji snorted, his voice cruel.

"Is that why you're here all the time? Ukitake said that you haven't left the room for the past twenty-four hours. I'm sure Rue doesn't want you here either, the way you treated her." His voice was filled with a sneer I could imagine on his lips. If it wasn't for me he would be shouting at Captain Kuchiki. He exhaled quietly before replying.

"I know, that's why I want you to tell her that I wasn't here. I don't deserve her, no matter what we might feel. You are much more suited to her. I was thinking about transferring her to your squad." I wanted to cry out to them both, but all that escaped my lips was a faint groan. There was silence once again that went on for quite a while. I could practically hear the cogs turning over in Renji's head, playing over the thought of having me as his Lieutenant. I didn't want to leave Captain Kuchiki, never! Even if I was offered the chance of becoming a Captain I would refuse. I wanted to be under the command of Captain Kuchiki for the rest of my life. His words ran around my mind. "I don't deserve her, no matter what we might feel." What did he mean? Surely, he couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying, could he? No, that was ridiculous. Before I had any time to reflect, Renji interrupted my thoughts.

"I know her well enough, she wouldn't move. Even if she was forced, she'd drop out of the Court Guard Squads. She'd rather be under your command than be under anyone else's. She's very insistent when she wants to be…" He paused momentarily, as if thinking about a memory. My body moved slightly, my hand moving from my stomach to the floor as if trying to reach the sound of the two men. There was a slight pause before someone moved closer to me and picked up my hand. I recognised the touch as he held it between both of his and pressed it gently against his cheek. Captain Kuchiki was holding my hand! I almost went into hysterics before my hand was roughly taken away and put back on my stomach by Renji.

"Leave her alone!" He hissed. "Don't you think you've done enough damage? You should make up your mind about what you're going to do, you can't keep playing around with her!" I heard Captain Kuchiki sigh gently. I felt angry at Renji for spoiling the moment. I knew he was protective of me, but he was just holding my hand. Once again, my arm moved and my hand fell directly into Captain Kuchiki's. Renji made an angry noise.

"Just don't be here when she wakes up!" He stomped out of the room, making no attempt to shut the door quietly. I flinched before focussing on Captain Kuchiki again. He made no attempt to hold my hand again for the next few minutes, as if he was scared Renji might storm back and tie my arms up. I heard him hissing angrily to Ukitake, who's smooth voice was trying to calm him down. I then heard Renji shout angrily.

"How would you know that she wants him there?! Huh? No! Don't even try to defend him! He's the reason she's like this! For Gods sake!" He then stormed out of the house. Jushiro gave an exasperated sigh before walking into my room.

"He'll be back," Captain Kuchiki said quietly. "I should make sure I leave before he returns. My presence seems to irritate him." His thumb then began to trace the lines on my palm. I felt blissfully happy. Even Renji's outburst had stopped annoying me now, I was just lost in the calming touch of his fingers. Jushiro sighed.

"Thank you for staying Byakuya, I know how much this would mean to Rue if she knew." He fell silent for a while, as if he was quietly contemplating something. He then continued.

"You, erm, do know how she feels…don't you? I mean about you?" I felt Byakuya's head turn to face him.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked quietly, still tracing the patterns on my hand. Jushiro hesitated before answering.

"Because it isn't my question to ask, Byakuya. She's felt this way for a long time and I don't want her to feel like the opportunity has been wasted." Captain Kuchiki was quiet for some time before answering quietly.

"I've known for a long time. That is the reason I kept my distance from her at the beginning. But as time wore on it was just so unbelievably tempting to just stop the act and tell her. I've let little gestures slip her way before, but…" His voice faltered. He held my hand between his and again pressed it against his cheek. I felt his soft, vanilla scented breath against my bare arm. I noticed that my clothes had been changed to a long, silk dressing gown that I didn't recognise.

"That's a lovely gown you've given her. Did it belong to -" Jushiro was cut off sharply.

"Yes it did," Captain Kuchiki said brusquely, his voice rough. Who did the robe belong to? My guess was Captain Kuchiki's late wife Hisana Kuchiki. The pain of her death was probably still a sharp pain to him, even though it was seventy years ago. I guessed that if you loved someone that much, no amount of time could cure it. It was quiet for a long time until I felt Captain Kuchiki's warm hand on my stomach, administering the hourly amount of spirit energy required to heal me. I heard a soft chuckle from Jushiro. Captain Kuchiki turned his head to the source of the noise.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. She looks so happy in her sleep when you're healing her," he said quietly. I felt both their eyes on my face. Was I smiling? At that moment only did I notice a faint smile lingering on my lips. But then the hypnotic waves of Captain Kuchiki's spirit energy sent me back into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Waking

My eyesight returned a long time after. My eyes finally opened on the sixty-second hour of my treatment. They felt itchy and uncomfortable when I woke up, moving my arm to rub them. It was only then that I realised I had full control of my body. I barely opened them when the blinding light crashed through from the window. I knew the light was only subtle but after so long in the darkness it stung. I flinched and noticed someone was healing me. I heard his surprised gasp as I flinched away from the light. I peeked through my newly adjusting eyes to look who it was. To my slight disappointment it was Jushiro.

He beamed at me, his green eyes glittering. I smiled back at him. I then noticed the dark purple pillow next to my head. I lazily put my hand on it and noticed it was still warm, the air was also laced with cinnamon. I frowned and looked back to Jushiro. He hesitated and motioned to me that he would speak after he had finished healing me. I nodded and laid my head back onto my pillow. My stomach felt unbelievably sore. It seemed that my sight had also opened the barriers obstructing my pain. It felt as if I had severely stretched my abdominal muscles. The area around it was stiff and sore. Jushiro took his hand away and helped me sit up, pushing a cup of vanilla tea into my hands. It would be a while until I was able to sit up on my own, but I was grateful for his help and wrapped my hands around the warm cup. He then suddenly embraced me. I moved my tea out of the way quickly, but didn't avoid spilling some on the floor. He sighed softly into my neck.

"You have no idea how worried I've been," he murmured. His sweet honey scent and his warm body brought tears to my eyes. I put the cup down on the floor and silently wept into his haori, sliding my arms around him. I didn't know why I started crying, maybe it was relief of my well-being. But I thought it was more about the warm rush of affection I had received from Jushiro. We stayed like this for a long time, not daring to say anything. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked beyond his shoulder. I saw a faint silhouette appear against the linen, moving towards the door. It got as close as to touch the linen, but it's hand faltered. The outstretched fingers curled back and it left the room, but not before I noticed the distinguishing features. As he turned a saw the straight angle of his perfect nose and the flow of his long, ebony hair. Captain Kuchiki had left me and my adoptive Father to have a few minutes together. He sighed as he held me back with his hands on my shoulders, his emerald eyes scanning my face. I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Well," he began. "You've certainly kept us on our feet. Renji's been running round like a headless chicken." He smiled gently and sat back. I looked back at the cushion with a frown.

"He's been here a lot, hasn't he?" I murmured, still looking at the cushion wistfully. Jushiro hesitated before speaking.

"He has," he replied softly. "The only time he left was to go fill in squad paperwork. He's barely slept for the past few days." I looked at him sadly. His expression reflected mine.

"I don't know what to say to him anymore. I feel so awkward now. We both saved each others lives. I…" I faltered. I didn't know whether to tell him about what I had heard. I didn't like the fact that I was admitting eavesdropping, but I had no control over my body so it wasn't really my fault. I decided to tell him. He listened intently as I told him what I had heard. From when I was first healed, to Captain Kuchiki's and Renji's argument and finally when Jushiro talked about the gown. I looked down at as I spoke, marvelling in the texture of the silk. It was pure white and felt so smooth it was like running warm water through my hands. Jushiro pondered for a moment before saying.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer for Byakuya. You will have to ask him yourself, it is not my place." I opened my mouth to argue but decided against it. The last thing I wanted to do was speak to Captain Kuchiki. Even the thought of him made my heart skip into erratic beats and my cheeks tingle wit hot, red fire. Even if I tried to speak to him, I'd be unbearably self-conscious and all that would escape my lips would be nervous, embarrassing barble. I frowned and bit my lip. I looked back at Jushiro who was intently and patiently looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I sighed and turned my attention back to my beautiful robes. I thought quietly for a moment, simply too amazed by the quality of the silk to speak. I sighed and turned to Jushiro.

"Could you call Renji for me?" He smiled softly, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted me to talk to Captain Kuchiki, but I was never going to be ready for that. He then gave me a look that said "It'll be easier to get it over and done with". I sighed as he turned away from me and flash-stepped to what I assumed would be Renji's office.


	22. Nightmare

I lay down after what seemed to me as an extremely dramatic reunion. A few seconds as Jushiro flash-stepped to Renji's office, Renji appeared himself. He overbalanced as he uncertainly flash-stepped into my room. His eyes were flustered and excited as they locked onto mine. A huge smile broke out on his face as he stumbled towards me and hugged me. He was very careful not to embrace me too hard, all too aware of my injuries for once. I stayed wrapped in his arms for longer than Jushiro had held me. His spiky hair began to tickle my face after a while, so I cautiously pushed him away. He reacted as I knew he would. He pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders, his eyes eagerly scanning my face. He had such an overjoyed expression on his face I couldn't help but smile. He then started to talk non-stop about how worried he'd been, how he had spent his days as a Captain without my help, random gossip. I listened politely, just enjoying his company. This went on for a while until I remembered his furious outburst at Captain Kuchiki. I felt a little angry at Renji to snap at him like that. Renji stopped as he saw my expression, he asked me what was wrong but I just passed it off as some pain. I told him that I'd like to rest for a while and he was a too willing to leave me to relax. I smiled weakly and kept it up until he had left the room.

I looked out of the window, my mind wandering aimlessly. It was nearly the end of the day and the sun had left the sky a beautiful lavender colour. I thought about what I could say to Captain Kuchiki. Meaningless conversations drifted through my head. I knew that I needed to thank his for what he had done for me. I didn't notice that my eyes were starting to close, luring me into my first nightmare since I was brought here.

"_-too unstable. She is not the way I wanted her to be." _

_The voice came from everywhere, penetrating me._

"_-far too tame. She is undesirable. I have no interest in a-"_

"_Perhaps we could-"_

"_No, we have exhausted every possible means to get her to the level she began at."_

"_-should leave her."_

_The voices were too loud, they hurt. My head throbbed with pain._

"_-survives, she might be satisfactory. But not as she is. Simply worthless."_

_That voice hurt the most. It cut my pride, I wanted that voice. The male voice, low and deep, unbearably silky. I desired it, I needed it, I wanted it. The man belonged to me, he was MINE!_

_Hot, red lust filled every part of me. I wanted that voice to say my name, but he never did. I wanted him to say my name as he had before. His beautiful, breathless voice murmuring my name against my neck. It was supposed to be me in his strong arms. _

_IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!_

_The snarl slowly built up in my chest, telling him everything I felt. _

_The pain at my head felt sharp. Everything was…floating away. I was losing. I was falling. _

_I roared._

My entire body jolted awake. My breaths came in gasping shudders, my entire body trembling. I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in my middle, and hugged my knees to my body, slowly rocking backwards and forwards. That was easily the worst dream I could remember. But it felt so real. The morbid, animalistic desires ran through my head. I shuddered and tired to calm down. I blinked slowly and breathed in…then out…in…and out. I could hear Jushiro in his room, snoring softly. The roar felt so real, my trembling hand touched my lips, as if to decipher what had escaped them. I needed to get out, away from this horror filled place. I slowly started to stand up, the pain in my stomach ebbing away little by little.

Soundlessly, I climbed out of the open window into the darkness outside. The moon was out, casting a dim light on my path. The wind caressed my sweaty forehead, cooling me down from the furious heat of my nightmare. I looked to my left and saw the water vines that had wound their way onto the bridge and onto the house. The roof. I needed to get to higher ground. I firmly grasped onto the vines and tugged at them. They were strong and secure and would hold my weight. I then began to cautiously climb up the side of the house, as if summoned. I had to go there, it was my place, my only desire.


	23. Confession

The thick, green, leafy ropes felt strong and firm in my grasp. It was an odd sensation. It was like my body ordering my mind to get onto the roof. And I listened? It was better than staying in my room. I shuddered at the strong feeling of dread, lust and horror in my nightmare. I stopped mid-climb, thinking about who the man was. I distinguished two voices. The first was unbearably attractive, smooth, silky, a voice that sounded like it got everything it requested. And the second had a snake-like charm to it, slightly sarcastic. I growled and hit the wall with my fist. The wall dented and small bit of powdery dust fell onto my beautiful gown. I frowned and continued climbing, my hand reaching the slates on the roof in less than a few seconds.

I slowly pulled myself up, careful not to overstretch myself. My stomach stung with pain for a moment, protesting against the rough movement. I stood up and walked cautiously to the peak of the roof. I gasped in surprise at the beauty that was laid out before me. The buildings were bathed in the cold, crisp light of the moon. Every colour was bleached from the light, the colourless buildings had a abnormal splendour which was a pure delight to see. I would have to do this more often. I smiled and sat down, watching the moon. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze. My eyes scanned every inch of the moon-bathed Seireitei that I could see.

My eyesight was much sharper than usual. I looked up at the cloudless sky, marvelling in the untamed beauty. The troubled waters of my mind gave a last final ripple before they became calm again, the nightmare in the back of my mind. I hugged my knees and looked down at the lake. The water rippled slightly in the breeze and I could see the faint outline of the Koi as they swam around meaninglessly. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. My line of sight was drifting peacefully over Jushiro's garden. The soft, short grass was stained white from the moonlight but I could see the detail of every single blade. I watched as petals danced on the breeze. They were sakura, cherry blossoms. They was a faint unnaturalness to the way the danced. They then began to move closer to me. There were hundreds, all individually beautiful. I closed my eyes gave a dreamy smile as one caressed my cheek. My eyes suddenly shot open. What brushed against my cheek was not a soft petal, but a sharp blade.

"Senbonzakura," I whispered. The petals continued to dance around my face. I couldn't move. I looked back into the garden and saw him. Captain Kuchiki was stood on the grass looking at the lake. I saw his hand twitch slightly and the petals responded. They made a faint hand shape and the thumb brushed along my cheek. Captain Kuchiki's hand made the same movement. I wanted to lean my cheek into the cherry blossom hand, but I remembered that even the slightest movement from me and they would cut me. I stayed very still as they began to move away from me and dance in front of the moon. I looked swiftly at Captain Kuchiki who was now looking at the blossoms dancing ahead. I tensed my knees, ready to run. I was pathetically scared of him, I didn't want to talk to him, but I wanted to hear his voice. The voice that was so soft when he held my hand in my coma, so gentle. My urge to run overcame me until I heard him whisper.

"Please don't leave." He then appeared on the roof, on my right a few metres away . I turned to look at him. I froze when I saw the expression on his face. His eyes were soft but they held the same pained expression as many times before. His eyes matched his voice.

"I often come here when the moon is full," He began, turning his face away from me and towards the sky. My own eyes were locked on his face, tense and anxious. "Captain Ukitake's house offers the best view of the Seireitei and has one of the most beautiful gardens. No doubt he has told you that I come here often." I nodded slightly. His eyes turned back to me, his jaw was tight. He hesitated, his eyes lingering on my face. He walked towards me and took my hand in both of his, bowing down on one knee. I was too bewildered to speak.

"I desperately need you to accept my deepest apologies. I failed in my duties as a Captain to sense the danger we were in, and in the end I could not protect you." His voice was heart-rending and distressed. His eyes looked deep into mine, expressing an urgency and worry that I didn't understand. I blinked and spoke quietly, my eyes averted.

"I accept your apology and I give you my thanks Captain. If it was not for you I wouldn't be here as I am now." I looked back at him and all the tension in his eyes had gone. The control over my mouth completely vanished as I looked back into those violet depths expressing nothing but tenderness.

He blinked and masked his eyes, letting my hands slip from his. The palm was rough, hardened after years of sword practice. I delighted in the feel of the friction, savouring every sense. His fingertips were smooth, my hand lingered for a moment, my fingers running along the length of his hand. I saw him shudder slightly as my hand finally left his.

He turned away from me to look at the moon, silent for a moment before speaking. His voice was strained.

"I have been a bitter, selfish monster since I lost Hisana. I never thought that I would care for another person the same way. I forced myself onto an empty, hollow road," he hesitated for a moment, glancing briefly back at me. His expression was torn, as if he couldn't find the right way to say something. A cold stiff wind pushed at my back, sending a vicious shiver down my spine. Captain Kuchiki looked enquiringly at me.

"You are cold?" He asked. Before I could speak I felt a heavy cloth on my shoulders, shielding me from the wind that had just picked up. It was his haori. I touched the lilac silk, the scent of cinnamon enveloping me. I looked back at him, the wind whipping his black hair around his handsome face.

"I didn't deserve it, your attention, your patience when you were so desperately trying to know me. Deprived of light for over seventy years, I was nearly blinded when I saw you. I barely understood the emotions that I felt, they were familiar yet so unfamiliar. My only thought was to avoid them. Another example of my selfishness. I shunned my own heart, just as I shunned yours. I am so…unworthy," he took a deep breath, looking me straight in the eyes. "Jushiro showed me the error of my ways. I was so inconsistent, messing with your emotions. It is no wonder that Renji despises me so thoroughly. And when…" He stopped suddenly. I just sat there, the tension crawling in my stomach. His face was so full of hurt I badly wanted to reach out and touch his anxious face. He continued.

"When I saw you, dying in my arms. It was all my fault. I was a mess, only thinking that this would be the second time that someone I loved died because of my own stupid mistakes, my ignorance, my selfishness." He glanced at the sky then back at me, his eyes searching my face.

I didn't know what to say. I knew what it was like to be loved like a daughter and a friend, but never as Captain Kuchiki was clearly expressing now. I didn't understand it. All I knew was that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. The enormity of what he had confessed made me breathless. My hand reached out and touched his cheek. It just felt like the right thing to do. He inhaled sharply as my fingertips made contact with his skin. He closed his eyes and pressed my hand into his cheek with his own. A small, sad smile appeared on his lips. He brought my hand round to his mouth, his lips brushing against my palm. He inhaled slowly and gave a quiet moan.

"A word will silence me on this subject forever." His eyes were serious as he gazed at me. He pulled me gently towards him, my hands rested against his chest. I felt the subtle hardness of his muscles beneath my fingers. His eyes never left mine as he closed the distance between us. He tucked the hair dangling over my face behind my ear, the backs of his fingers brushing my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch and grabbed his shihakusho. He gently rested his cheek on mine, breathing softly against my ear. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you love me as I love you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! Finally after 22 chapters it all came down to this!

Phew, I've been trying to construct the scene for the past week

But I'm satisfied

Thank you all those amazing people who favourited my story

I really appreciate it

And I would also welcome any constructive criticism on how to improve my writing

Thank you

xx


	24. Kiss

**My hands instantly tightened their hold on his shihakusho. What he had just said made me breathless. He…loves me? I almost started to panic, but he put his hand on my back, held me tight and whispered.**

"**It's ok." My vision became blurry at the tenderness in his voice. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a faint squeak. I almost laughed at myself, I was too overwhelmed to speak. His body was so warm, I just wanted to get closer to him. I sighed and finally managed to speak to him.**

"**I…I…" I stopped, trying to compose myself. "I didn't understand it. I just thought that wanted to stop the pain that you felt whenever I saw you. Instinctively, I knew it was love, but, I didn't know how to go about it. I didn't know how to act, I thought you hated me." I felt his body go tense. He buried his face against my neck, inhaling deeply. I stopped thinking for a moment, dazzled as I felt his lips brush against my skin. **

"**I'm sorry," he murmured against my neck. **

"**And to answer your question," I paused, feeling his hands tighten on my back. I gently pressed my lips against his neck and murmured into his skin. "I do." He relaxed and pushed himself back, looking deep into my eyes. The image of his expression would be burned into my memory forever. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen graced his lips and transformed his face entirely. He looked like the happiest man in the world. I knew I would never forget that moment. He leaned his head forwards, leaning his forehead on mine, never breaking eye contact.**

"**I cannot remember a time when I have been happier," he said, I could even hear his smile in his silky voice. I smiled.**

"**Nor can I," I replied. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I thought I saw the flash of white hair and the bright green eyes twinkling with delight. I lifted my hand from his chest and touched his lips, ignoring the radical thumping beat of my heart. He closed his eyes at my touch, his lips parting slightly. He shivered and his breath picked up slightly. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his in a slow kiss. He gave a small quiet moan as my mouth moved over his. He put his hand on the back of my neck pushing me closer. I put my arms around his neck and pushed my hands into his hair, revelling in the long, silk-like stands between my fingers. He opened his mouth slightly, trailing his tongue unbearably slowly across my bottom lip. I closed the distance between us, hugging myself tightly against his strong body. I gave a soft, quiet moan as I tasted the sweet vanilla in his mouth, I would never get enough of this. I was surprised when a tear ran down my cheek and onto my gown. After what seemed hours, I unwillingly withdrew, accidentally nipping his bottom lip with my teeth. My eyes widened as I heard a growl in his throat as he pressed his lips on mine again with much more insistence. My eyelids fluttered and closed again. Resistance was futile. My hands slid from around his neck to feel his strong muscles on his chest and stomach. He shivered at my touch, trailing his fingers down my neck, leaving a trail of goose-bumps. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw and onto my neck. I sighed with pleasure, looking out onto the Seireitei. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through the cool, night black strands. Then out of nowhere, my stomach gave an enormous growl that made both me and Captain Kuchiki jump. He moved back, smiling.**

"**I forgot that you haven't eaten for the past three days," he held his hand out. "Would you come with me?" **

"**There's food in Jushiro's kitchen," I said quietly, looking back down at the lake. **

"**We don't want to disturb him, we could go to my mansion?" I looked back at him, his face was honest and open. I smirked and said.**

"**He knew you were coming tonight, didn't he?" My stomach gave another growl. He smiled and scooped me up in his arms.**

"**I'll bring you back, don't worry," he whispered above me. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, holding me close to his chest as possible to prevent me bouncing about and aggravating my wound. I put my hand against his chest, feeling the strong thump of his heart. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. A few minutes later he stopped moving and I looked up at the enormous building in front of me. He gently set me down as I stared in wonder at the huge, beautiful building. There were pillars were a rich red with golden patterns swirling across them. The door was a rich, dark red mahogany with golden handles. The house was three stories high, every window elaborately framed with dark red and golden wood. The touch of his hand on my shoulder broke my fazed expression. I looked back at him, his expression unreadable. I smiled slightly as I walked forwards with him. He opened the door for me, carefully watching my movements. I stumbled forwards into the vast corridor lit with kido lanterns which glowed a rich gold. **

"**The lanterns react to my mood," he said quietly behind me. He picked me up again and began to walk through the corridors.**

"**What does gold mean?" I asked, watching each lamp flicker as we passed it. He laughed quietly, and I looked at his expression. I would never fail to be stunned by his smile, so care-free and untroubled. **

" **I have never seen them this colour before," he said quietly, looking into my eyes. "Mostly they are an icy blue, but the moment I saw you, the colours changed rapidly, going from emerald green to white and finally this beautiful gold. The same colour of your eyes." I blushed and buried my head against his chest. This all just seemed like a beautiful dream. **


	25. Curiosity

He stopped in front of a large sliding door at the end of one of the many branching corridors after climbing up a set of stairs. He slid the door open with his foot and walked in slowly. The room was dark, but upon us entering the room, it was lit with a dim golden light. It was quite big, with an ornamental cupboard and a wardrobe. I stretched my head round his arm and saw the most beautiful bed. It was massive, at least the size of my small bedroom at least. The sheets were crisp, white silk with golden embroidery at the bottom and top. It was a four-poster with white nets hanging down from each side, each of the posts meticulously carved from a light coloured wood. I was so enraptured with the sight of the bed, I didn't notice that I was now standing on my own in the doorway. Half of the wall opposite me was made of glass. Transfixed, I walked towards it. There was a large balcony beyond the sliding glass, and beyond that was something even more stunning. A vast expanse of grass stretched out before me, surrounded by a throng of trees. I imagined that in the sunlight everything would be a light green, so crisp it would look like it had never been touched.

I looked behind me and saw him patiently waiting for me. I blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Please wait here," he said, leaving the room without making a sound. I noticed that I was still wearing his haori from the weight pressing down on my shoulders. It was trailing on the floor because of our difference in height. I cautiously took it off and walked up to the bed. I approached the right side and drew the net to one side. It separated in the middle, the material running through my fingers quickly. I noticed a tie at the bottom post and attached it to the net. I laid the Haori at the end of the bed and sat down on it. The mattress was so comfortable I would have fallen asleep right then, but I realised that it would have been rude to fall asleep in Captain Kuchiki's house when he was getting me some food. I unwillingly left the bed and walked around the room to the ornate cupboard. I ran my fingers through the elaborate grooves in the wood. Curious, I opened the doors.

The shelves were bare apart from the one in the middle. Plum blossom petals were scattered around a picture of a woman. She had black hair that curved around her petite face. Her large eyes were a pale shade of violet. Overall she had a very pretty face, but she looked as if she was plagued with illness. This must have been Hisana Kuchiki, I thought. I picked up one of the plum blossoms, it felt fresh. I took one last look at the picture with sorrow. She was very young, no older than me yet she had died. I closed the doors and walked slowly to the wardrobe. I opened the doors and was nearly overwhelmed with the smell of cinnamon. I noticed on the floor of the wardrobe was a bundle of cinnamon sticks tied together with a red ribbon. There were at least fifteen shihakusho hung up with another two haori. I pressed my face into the clothes, breathing in the scent of Captain Kuchiki. I closed the doors and walked back over to the glass. My wound was throbbing slightly when it struck me. I hadn't actually looked at it yet.

I peeled the gown back, afraid of seeing some grotesque red scar. I blinked than looked at my stomach. There was a scar, but it was so faint that I had trouble seeing it. It was in the shape of a crescent moon just beneath my navel, it was a very light pink like it had been healing for years rather than just three days. Captain Unohana was a miracle worker, I would have to thank her. I touched it carefully, my fingers ready to pull back at any second if it flared up in pain. It was cold, a few degrees colder than the skin around it. I frowned, than remembered the way it had been inflicted. The stranger had his claws laced with poison. I shivered and wrapped my gown around me again, tightening the sash that held it together.

I rubbed my forearms and turned around to see Captain Kuchiki in the door way holding a square plate covered in food. I smiled at him as he walked over to the bed and sat down, his eyes never left my face, as if he was admiring a beautiful sculpture. I sat next to him and took the plate of food from his hand. It had purple grapes, a slice of cheese, buttered bread and a small glass of wine. It smelt mouth-wateringly delicious. I looked back at him and his eyes were filled with a sort of curious surprise. He looked away for a few seconds and then looked back.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, touching his arm. He sighed and looked out onto the balcony.

"Please eat," he said in an anxious voice. He got up and slid the glass door open and stood on the balcony, leaning against the railings. I frowned and began to eat. The food was so simple, yet it was amazingly delicious. The bread was soft and warm and the butter melted in my mouth. The grapes tasted crisp and clean, and the cheese tasted smoky and mellow. I washed it all down with the pale yellow wine. The moment it touched my tongue, there was a soft explosion of fruit. I finished the glass and put it and the plate carefully on the floor. I then walked out to join Captain Kuchiki on the moonlit balcony.


	26. Resisting

The night air was crisp and clean. Not cold, but it wasn't very warm either. There was a slight breeze blowing towards me, casting his sweet scent into the air. He turned his head slightly, watching me approach. Once I was next to him he turned his head back out to the glade. I was about to talk but he beat me to it.

"I have thought long and hard about how to approach this delicate matter, and I think I have decided how I should go about it," he said, I could detect the anxiety in his voice. I stood still next to him, nervously waiting for him to continue.

"As you know," he began quietly, looking at his hands. "I did have a wife some seventy years ago. We were together for a very short time, no longer than five years. She died…" He paused for a short moment. "She died holding my hand. It was a pain so sharp that I hated the world that had torn her from my arms. I became cruel and unfeeling, I decided that love is only temporary and only fools would feel it. And I swore on Hisana's grave that I would love any other again." He stopped suddenly, and looked at me, his eyes filled with pain. I reached out to touch his cheek but stopped half-way. I didn't want to distract him. He looked back out onto the grass.

"But then you came. I accepted you into my squad without even reading your papers. It was unusual of me to do that, but I did. It was irrational and irrevocable. After Renji was promoted, the only thought I had was to have you as my lieutenant. Again, I didn't even understand why I was giving it so little thought. I walked to Jushiro's house to discuss it with him and you. I looked through the window and I saw you for the first time. My first ever sighting of you was when you were laughing with Renji. Then, came this flood of emotion that I hadn't felt in over seventy years, my mask had slipped for the first time since Hisana's death, and I severely wanted to hate myself and you for it." I flinched unwillingly at his words.

"It was hard for me after that to be around you. I could barely look at you without my heart racing. My heart told me this was right, just so perfectly right." He turned and took my hand, his fingers carefully tracing the lines on my palm, his head down so I couldn't see his expression. He continued, his voice so tender.

"Sometimes I couldn't even control myself, I just couldn't resist. There were times when you smiled gently at Ukitake, or laughed with Renji. It was so unbearable. I could never stop thinking you. You, everything: your scent, your laugh, your voice, the way you walked. The was nothing that didn't attract me." His fingers traced their way across my arm and onto the side of my head, his fingers buried in my hair. He brought his face inches away from mine. His sweet breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent like it was my last breath. I opened my eyes and gazed directly into his, the dark purple depths appeared black in this light. And they burned with an intensity that made my heart flutter at the sight.

"Then, I decided the moment our mission at the edge of the Soul Society, I would tell you how I felt. I knew that I had mourned Hisana for too long, letting my bitterness consume me. Letting her go was hard, but I knew she would want me to love again, I wanted me to love again." A pained smile crossed his face. "And…when you were in my arms…dying." He frowned and grimaced, as if the memory hurt him. I shuddered too, bringing back the memory that I had forced to the back of my mind. "I thought I was cursed. But now you are recovered and I am here, confessing to you the very darkness that had inhibited me. Preventing my heart from reaching you so much earlier. The fire in you brought me out of my darkness." He brought his face much closer, his nose next to mine, his eyes never leaving my own. His lips brushed across my own, making me shudder with tension.

"And for that, Rue," he whispered against my lips. "You have my thanks." He closed his eyes and kissed me so softly. I tried to talk, but it was useless to resist. And he was far too gentle with me. I slipped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his with a bit more insistence. He reacted as I knew he would. He fisted his hands in my hair before wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me up so he didn't have to bend down. Crushing his lips against mine, he was like a lion in my arms. I almost purred at his reaction. We both broke away, gasping for air. I smiled, my eyes felt bright, wide and feverish. They darted over his face, looking desperately at his expression. It was one of pleasure. I smiled wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. I kissed the part of skin in front of me, my tongue between my lips tasting his skin. He was absolutely delicious, his skin was fragrant and tasted like nothing I had ever tasted. It was warm and sweet, yet subtle enough to not overpower me. He just appealed in every way, shape and form. I rested my cheek against his chest.

"No, Byakuya," I whispered, using his name for the first time. "I thank you."


End file.
